Every Fan's Dream
by Seikyo-tan
Summary: What would you do if you found yourself at the bottom of the ocean and you were able to breathe? And what if Trafalgar Law rescued and asked you to gain his crew on a whim? Fanfiction author and proud otaku, Valerie, shows you what she'd do when she goes to sleep and wakes up in this situation. Rated for language.
1. Valerie Has Arrived!

**A/N: Hey guys! So I finally got around to starting to edit. I'm not sure how long this will take seeing as right now I'm really focused on school and my art, so I won't have an exact update schedule. Sorry. Follow. Favorite. Review. Peace. **

**Disclaimer: Oda won't gimme. Sadly not mine.**

**Chapter 1: Valerie Has Arrived!**

She sighed for the fifth time.

Writer's block.

She had the worst affliction that could ever take hold of a writer. For two weeks she'd stared at a blank word document on her laptop, hoping that the words would pour out of her like they usually did. But two weeks, and she couldn't even write a single word.

Two weeks ago she'd been able to update her fanfiction twice a day because she come up with to great ideas (at least in her opinion) and just couldn't wait to share them with her readers, who probably hated her now. Who wouldn't when they were used to their favorite story (again in her opinion) updating at least every other day? Hell she'd hate herself too if she was one of her readers, which technically she was.

And so today was just like the past thirteen: she'd sat on her bed after school, her glasses perched at the tip of her nose, staring through them at her computer in her 'OP-fanfic-inspiration-outfit' and willing the device to start producing words in the empty document.

Not an effing word.

She sighed again and rubbed the bridge of her nose, knocking her glasses off in the process. She closed the laptop down and set it and her glasses on her bedside table. "Guess I'll try again tomorrow." She muttered to herself as she clicked her light off. She yawn and snuggled down under her blanket. "Good thing I don't have homework today." She whispered before drifting off into darkness.

When she open her eyes again and sat up, she was confused when she didn't feel the warmth of her blanket or see the blurry reflection she got every morning from the mirror on top of her dresser. Instead she was surrounded by endless blue, and when she looked around she felt her hair floating around her head. 'If I didn't know any better I'd say I was underwater.' She thought. 'But that's impossible.' She licked her lips, a nervous habit of her, and tasted salt. 'Okay maybe not so impossible.'

Before she had a chance to freak out, something based over her head and blocked out the little light she had. She squeezed her eyes shut. 'Please don't be something that wants to eat me. Please not be something that wants to eat me!' She chanted in her head.

She cracked open an eye and tentatively glanced above her. Her fear evaporated into confusion. 'A yellow blob?' She thought as she opened her other eye to stare at the blurry oddity.

Inside said yellow lob, a pirate in white overalls and a hat with the word "Penguin" printed on it ran towards his captain's room. He knocked and said, "Captain we've detected something on the radar." Once he had permission , he walked into the plain room and shut the door. His captain sat at his desk reading with his familiar speckled hat, identical spotted pants, and yellow hoodie on.

The Heart Pirate captain turned toward his crewmate, showing of his slightly interested steel gray eyes and the dark circles around them. "What is it?" he asked. Penguin scratch the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

"We're not exactly sure, but we believe it's a person." Law's eyes widened a fraction.

'There's no way what they're detecting could be a human. we're nearly a thousand feet under water.' he thought. A frown marred his face. 'It could be a dead body.'

Seemin to guess his train of thought, Penguin added, "We checked the heat sensors. If it's a person, they're alive." LAw nodded absentmindedly.

"See if you can get us close enough to see it. I'll come down to the Control Room in a moment." Penguin raised his hand in a salute, said a 'Yes, sir!', and ran off to do as he was told. Law's trademark smirk crawled onto his face as the door shut.

'A person that can withstand this kind of water pressure might be worth my time.' he thought that got up to followed his perverted crewmate at a more subdued pace.

When he got there Penguin ran up to him, his hand to his forehand in salute and a perverted grin on his face. "Captain, we've confirmed that it is a person and it's," his grin widened. "a girl." Law nodded, already used to his crewmates perversion.

Law hummed in thought, wondering what to do. 'I could just bring her inside.'

"How close are we to her?" He asked. Penguin glanced at the radar, already catching on to what his captain was thinking.

"We're close enough for your 'Room' to reach her." Law nodded, and held his hand off. A spinning blue ring appeared beneath it.

"Room." The ring shifted into a sphere then expanded to envelope the yellow submarine and the girl outside it. "Shambles."

The girl appeared before him and Law looked her over.

She had unnatural white hair that clung to her wet unblemished caramel skin. She wore a red tank-top which, oddly enough, had the Heart Pirate jolly roger on it, and jean shorts that were speckled in the same manner as his own. Her feet were bare and there was a growing puddle of underneath her.

The girl's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, eyebrows that unlike her hair were black, and she glared at Law. "Who the hell are you and how the fuck did I get in here?" She asked rudely. Law restrained himself from killing the insolent girl. If he thought about it rationally, anyone would be afraid when they suddenly appeared somewhere they didn't know, surrounded by equally unknown people. This girl was simply letting out her fear as annoyance.

Law decided to introduce himself, rather than behead the girl, since he still needed answers to his questions. "My name is Trafalgar Law. I'm the cap-" The girl let out a loud gasped and pulled Law's face close to hers. She squinted at him for a moment before recognition shown on her face. A huge grin broke out on the girl's face and she pulled Law into a bone crushing hug.

"Traffy!" she squealed. Law tensed up and started doubting his conclusion that she was sane.

Law pried her surprisingly strong arms from around his neck. "Who are you?" He asked once he'd finally freed himself.

The girl took a step away from him and said, "My name's Valerie! It's nice to meet ya!"

* * *

**Original Post Date: 7/21/14**

**Edited: 12/25/15**


	2. Questions

**A/N: Hey guys and gals. I'm sorry I was late again and this is only the second chapter. I didn't have internet and at the moment I don't have my computer I uploading this from my phone. I hope you like this chapter. I love love love reviews. *hint hint* Favorite. Follow. Review. Peace.**

**Disclaimer: Oda said I couldn't have Luffy. **

**Chapter 2: Questions**

Law sighed and pressed two fingers to his temples. "Stop calling me Traffy." He ordered. Valerie pouted like a kicked puppy.

"Why?" she asked cutely. Behind her Penguin and Shachi's nose bleeds had returned in full force. Law glared at her.

"Because it's not my name." He vaguely wondered why his glare had no affect on her. 'It's probably because she's not normal.' She pressed her hand to her head in a sloppy salute.

"Okay, Trafalgar-ya." She said sadly. Law nodded his head in acceptance of the new name. Before Law could question her farther, she turned around and pulled Shachi's face within inches of her's. The stream coming for his nose turned into a rushing river. She stared at him for a few second before a look of recognition crossed her face. "Oh, you're Shachi." She released his face and held out her hand. She gave him a bright smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He shook her hand with a perverted grin.

Valerie looked beside him. "Since he's Shachi-ya, you must be Penguin-ya, right?" Penguin nodded his head furiously. She let go of Shachi's hand, more like she pried Shachi's hand off, and extended it to Penguin. "It's nice to meet you as well."

Penguin smiled just as perversely as Shachi. "Same to you Val-chan." Once she'd freed her hand from Penguin's, she turned back to Law.

"Where's Bepo?" she asked. Law glared at her again.

"How do you know all of our names?"

"Well I don't know." She said sarcastically. "Maybe because you're a wanted criminal and your wanted poster is plaster over every wall on the Grand Line." Law narrowed his eyes.

"Mine is. But Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo do not have bounties on their heads." Valerie sighed.

"You got me there. Truth is, I'm not from this world. I don't know how I got here. I just woke up at the bottom of the ocean."

"That doesn't answer my question. Do I need to ask it again?" Valerie glared at him.

"Don't be such a fucking prick, you annoying bastard. I was getting there." She said and scoffed. Law's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "In my world you all don't exist. Y'all are fictional characters." This took Law by surprises, and his eyes widened a fraction. Shachi and Penguin's reaction were less discreet. Their jaws hit the ground and their eyes nearly popped out of their heads. The rest of the crew in the control room had the same expression.

Law's shock turned into a smirk. 'Interesting.' He thought. "Valerie-san, why don't we continue our chat in my room." It wasn't really a suggestion, but Valerie still nodded her head happily. Before leave she placed a kiss on Penguin and Shachi's forehead. "See y'all later." She said that started to follow Law out the door.

Instead of walking out the door, she walked into the wall beside the door. She squeaked and fell on the ground. "Ow~" she whined and rubbed her forehead. She sat up. Then, using the wall, stood. With her hands still firmly pressed against the wall, she inched sideways till she found the door frame.

Law stared at her with a frown. "Valerie-san, are you blind?" She looked appalled.

"No!" She nearly yelled. "I simply have really bad eyesight." With that sentence her earlier action made sense. The reason she'd pulled his face so close was because she couldn't see him.

"How bad?" She shrugged. Law stepped about three feet away from her and held up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?" she shrugged again and looked down at the floor. He moved a foot closer. "Now?" She looked up and shook her head. Another foot and he was, again, inches away. She squinted at his hand.

"Two?" she asked.

'Damn she really is blind.' He thought. "Three." He corrected and looked behind her to Penguin, who'd gone back to work. "Penguin, how long until we reach another island?" Penguin looked up at the mention of his name then looked down at a map.

"About two days." Law sighed.

"Alright." He said and held his arm out to Valerie. "Let's go." She latched onto it and walked out of the control room beside Law. When they reached his room, he sat her down at his desk. "Since you can barely see what's in front of your face, you're going to need a guide when walking around. Don't leave whatever room I put you in without someone, got it?" Valerie nodded.

"You still have questions for me." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes. Why do you have my jolly roger on your shirt?"

"I'm a huge Heart Pirate fan."

"And the pants?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"I love Trafalgar Law." She said plainly. Law smirked.

"If you're so blind-" Valerie growled at him. 'It seems her sight is a touchy subject.' He thought. "why don't you have glasses?"

Valerie crossed her arms and legs. "I don't sleep with my glasses on." Law raised an eyebrow in question. "I went to sleep and then ended up here."

"Hn." He said. 'That also explains why she doesn't have any shoes on.'

"I have other questions for you, but I'll save them for another time. My last question: Would you like to join my crew?" Valerie's face lit up. She shot up.

"Yes!" she squealed.

"Good. Now, since it's late, you can just sleep here." He said. She nodded and stood up from the chair. Law should've known better than to let her stand up alone, because she tripped over the chair's legs. Law quickly stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her waist. He sighed. "You're more trouble then you're worth."

"Sorry." She whispered. Law set her on her feet and guided her to the bed. She laid down and Law walked to the door.

"Try not to kill yourself." Valerie smirked.

"No promises." With that Law left the room to go to the kitchen. Right now he really needed some coffee.


	3. Suggestive

**A/N: Here's another chappie. Enjoy! Favorite. Follow. REVIEW! Peace.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. **

**Chapter 3: Suggestive**

Law sighed into his cup of coffee. 'What the hell am I going to do with her?' he thought. She was officially a member of his crew, but that was only because she amused him. She could be absolutely useless in a fight. And Law didn't need any dead weight on his crew. 'I guess I'll wait till we spot marines to test her abilities. If she's useless she has to go.'

Sighing again Law went to the lounge to rest. He was in no way tired, but there wasn't much else he could do. He'd already finished his work. When he got to the lounge he found a stack of medical books that he'd place there in case he got bored. 'Glad I did that.' He picked up the top book and sat down on the couch.

It wasn't until 6 that morning that he felt exhaustion tugging his eyelids closed. Sighing, he placed the book back on the pile and went back to his room. He opened the door and looked to his bed. Valerie had moved into the corner and was curled up in the fetal position. Law laid down and closed his eyes. 'Wonder how she'll react in the morning.' He thought. With a smirk on his face he fell asleep.

When Valerie woke up the next morning, the first thing she realized was that she wasn't in her own bed. Her bed wasn't that soft. Second, her pillow wasn't a pillow. Pillows don't move and they surely don't breathe. Nor do they smell like sexy gods. Third, her 'pillow' was Trafalgar Law's chest. The Death Surgeon. Trafal-

A dark blush lit up her cheeks and quick spread to the rest of her body like wild fire. 'How the hell did I end up in the same bed and 'Death Surgeon' Trafalgar Law?!' she thought. Inside she was panicking and nearly dying for the shock of waking up sleeping on one of the most powerful rookies that currently roomed the Grand Line. On the outside, she was stiff as a board with a look of pure terror and shock on her face. She seriously wondered how her eyes hadn't popped out of her head. She sighed.

'Now that she's recovered from the shock, my inner fan girl is squealing and I wish I could do the same.' But she knew that Law was an insomniac and so any sleep he got was a blessing. 'Guess I'll just go back to sleep for now.' She snuggled into his chest and quickly drifted back into a deep sleep.

Law had woken up a few moments after Valerie and felt when she went stiff. He'd half expected her to scream or squeal. He got this little theory from the way she'd acted yesterday. She seemed completely dazed by him, and this led him to the conclusion that she was a diehard fangirl.

He'd already known that if he got in the same bed as her he'd regret it in the morning -afternoon- but it was his room and he wasn't about to sleep on the couch in the lounge. He'd already prepared himself for any of her fangirling. What he didn't prepare for, was her to cuddle closer to him and go back to sleep.

He yawned. It was too early in the afternoon for all this oddity. He resigned himself to figure it out in the morning.

"Oi."Law said. Irritation clear in his voice. Valerie grumbled and turned her back to him. Law stood over her and was glaring down at the poor girl. He grabbed a pillow and threw it harshly at her head. She groaned and turned back to him.

"Five more minutes." She yawned. Law removed the pillow and lightly tugged at her hair. She was nakama now, so he didn't want to really hurt her.

"No. Get up." He said firmly.

"But I'm still sleepy!" She whined and pulled her hair away from him.

"Too bad. Get up, that's an order." Slowly and sluggishly, she sat up. Her hair stood up in a million different directions and she had two dried lines of drool coming from either side of her mouth. Her eyes were half closed and her mouth hung open slightly. She fell back and stretched like a cat. Her back arching off the bed and she groaned as her spine popped.

Law sighed and pulled her to her feet, much to her surprise. Holding on to her wrist he pulled her to a door. "This is the bathroom. Try to make yourself more presentable. There are clothes in there for you to change into. Got it?" Valerie nodded tiredly and stepped inside the white walled room. In fact, everything was white. The shower curtain, the small rug, the towels and washcloths, the counter tops, everything.

"He's a surgeon to his very core." She grumbled unhappily and turned on the water. Grabbing one of the white washcloths from the counter, she sluggishly dragged herself into the shower. Once under the hot water, she finally started to wake up.

Law stood outside the door for a full minute. He was waiting just in case she tripped and nearly killed herself. When he heard the water turn out, he moved away and sat on his bed with a sigh. Suddenly he an image flashed through his head. It was of Valerie stretching. His breathe hitched and he stood up and sat instead at his desk. She was nakama. Off limits. For now.


	4. Stalker Alert

**A/N: I'm a little late. So what? I just started school Thursday, dumb I know, and I already have tons of homework. Oh yeah update, I'M A HIGHSCHOOLER NOW! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: Oda-san won't give me Luffy. We both cried about it for hours.**

**Chapter 4: Stalker Alert**

After taking a really long shower, Valerie hopped out fully awake and ready to take on the day. She opened the bathroom door, after groping the wall for ten minutes to find it, and tried to walk out. She'd almost made it out the door, but clipped her shoulder on the door frame. "Gah." She said and clutched her shoulder. She'd hit it hard enough to draw back skin and a fair amount of blood bubbled up over the scrap. Luckily, her shirt was the same shade as the blood, so she wouldn't have to change again.

Law looked up from his desk and sighed. Walking over to her he pulled back the sleeve of her shirt to examine the damage. "You can't even walk through a doorway without hurting yourself." He said with another sigh. Law walked back to his desk and pull out a band aid and an alcohol pad from one of the drawers. "This is going to sting." He said and wiped off the scrape. Valerie hissed and pulled away from him. He grabbed for her wrist, but she dodged him. He tried again, and failed again. "Stop that." He said annoyed. Valerie shook her head.

"I'm afraid of pain." She said.

"That doesn't matter. Quit moving around, you're going to trip." She shook her head again and backed away from his hand again. As she backed away, her leg hit the bed and she fell back. Taking hold of the situation, Law straddled her waist and finished clean the scrape.

"Dammit! That fucking hurts you ass!" She screamed and tried to get away to no avail.

"I don't remember telling you that I cared. As the captain it's my job to look after my crew. And that includes you. Now shut up, I'm done." He said and pressed the band aid on her shoulder. He got off her and offered her a hand. She held her shoulder and pouted up at him, before taking the offered hand.

Law pulled her to her feet and led her to the door. Once they got into the hall, Law released her hand and instead offered his arm. Of course she held onto it and they continued down the hall.

"Where are we headed?" She asked.

"Galley." Was his simple reply.

Once they got there, Valerie immediately release his arm and ran to the white and orange blob that she saw. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as much as she could, and nuzzled his soft fur. "Bepo!" She squealed. The polar bear looked extremely shocked, as did the crew members who were sitting with him. Law quickly walked over and pried her off him, which wasn't easy since she had a death grip on the poor bear. She whined when Law finally detected and restrained her. Holding her arms out, she whined Bepo's name. Bepo bowed his head.

"Sorry." He whispered. Valerie stopped whining and smiled at him.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for." She said reassuring him. The crew members at the table gave Law a 'who is she?' look.

"This is Valerie, she's a new recruit." He said. They nodded their heads and went back to their lunch. "Sit." He said looking at her. She pouted, but sat in the empty space beside Bepo. Law walked to the kitchen to get their food, and returned moments later. He placed one of the plates in front of her, then walked to the other side of the table and took a seat at the end of the bench.

Valerie stared down at her plate. From what she could make out of the blob, she guessed that it was a sandwich with apple slices. She looked at the others plates and saw little remains of the same thing. With a confused look she turned to Law. "Law, what are you eating?" He raised an eyebrow in question. His plate was too far for her to even make out blobs. "Everyone's eating sandwiches, but you hate bread." She explained.

Law nearly choked on the bit of fish he'd taken. Swallowing he stared at her. "How did you know that?" He asked. The crew members around them stared at her as well. None of them, save the cook, knew about Law's hatred for bread. It's not like he was one of these people who sat around with others and discussed the foods he liked and didn't like. The only one who probably knew those were Bepo.

"Don't you remember what I told you yesterday?" When Law narrowed his eyes she sighed. "I'm not from this world and in my world y'all are just fictional characters." Somehow, their conversation had attracted the attention of all the crew mates in the galley. They all blanched at her unbelievable confession. "Bet you don't believe me, do ya? Okay then I'll prove it." She took a deep breath and spilled out the data file that she had on Law in her head. "Trafalgar Law, also known as 'Surgeon of Death ' Trafalgar Law. Also one of the eleven Supernovas. Current bounty is two hundred million beli. Captain of the Heart Pirate crew. He is both a swordsman and a doctor. His first mate is Bepo, a polar bear who is a master of martial arts and is able to talk. He ate the Ope-Ope no mi and is a paramecia type. Shall I continue?" The crew in the galley looked slightly impressed.

The man to Law's right glared at her. "Anyone coulda easily figure tha' out. I'm not impressed." Valerie glared at him.

"Okay here are some things most people don't know." She took another deep breath. "He dislikes bread and umeboshi. He likes onigiri and grilled fish. Since childhood he's wanted to be a doctor. Also, even in childhood he has had dark rings underneath his eyes. Law has the word 'death' tattoo on his fingers and a cross on both hands as well. He has a heart tattoo on his chest with the Heart Pirate Jolly Roger on it. He has heart tattoos on his shoulders that resemble the one on his chest and the Heart Pirate Jolly Roger also on his back. Impressed now?" The man stared open mouthed, and nodded. "Good, 'cause Law isn't the only person I have Intel on."

All Law could do was stare at her in complete and utter shock. Slowly a smirk crept onto his face. Yes, she was definitely going to keep amusing him.

Shachi walked over from across the room and gently clapped Law on the back. "You better look out Captain. It seems you've got a diehard fangirl/stalker on your hands." He said then started laughing. The rest of the galley joined in. Valerie's face lit up with a blush that crawled down her neck and turned her caramel skin burgundy.


	5. Jealousy

**A/N: Hey guys, guess what? I'm on time today! Yay! I apologize for grammar mistake and any OOCness if you find some. Follow. Favorite. Review. Peace.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own One Piece.**

**Chapter 5: Jealous **

Valerie waved goodbye to the guys in the galley as Law lead her out and back to his room. They still didn't have a room ready for her. Since she was the only girl, it was best to put her in her own room.

The man who'd criticized Valerie earlier looked to Penguin, who'd joined their table. "Oi, Penguin. Do ya know why Cap'n is leadin' her 'round like tha'?"

"I was wonderin' that to." Someone else said. Penguin laughed.

"It's 'cause Valerie's blind as a bat. She can barely see a few feet in front of herself." The guy looked shocked.

"Have can she be a pirate if she's that blind?" Penguin shrugged.

"Don' know. Captain asked when we were getting to the next island, so he probably plans to get her some glasses."

"Wha' do ya mean she can barely see a few feet in front o' herself?" Some piped in. Shachi laughed and answered this.

"She couldn't tell the difference between a wall and an open doorway. She ran into the wall." The whole galley lit up with laughter.

The sounds of laughter followed Law and Valerie down the hall. Valerie looked back behind them. "I wonder what they're talking about." She said then sneezed. Law smirked.

"Probably about how you ran into the wall." She blushed.

"I hope not." She turned back around, and nearly smacked into Law's door. She gasped. Law's smirk grew and he let out a low chuckle. "Law! You were gonna let me run into the door!"

"Yes I was. It's too bad you didn't." Valerie's blush darkened and she pouted.

"You're so mean." Law's smirk didn't fade as he opened the door and lead her inside. He guided her to his bed then sat down at his desk.

"We should be reaching an island tomorrow. We'll be going ashore to restock on supplies and so that you can get glasses and other things."

"Hm." She hummed angrily then childishly turned her head in the opposite direction of Law. His smirk stuck to his face and he turned to the papers that had piled up on his desk.

He had to get all this done before they docked, and he definitely wasn't happy about that, but Valerie had amused him enough to put him in a good mood. He glanced over at her. She was still being stubborn and refused to look anywhere near him. Picking up his pen, he began to scratch away on the paper.

Valerie laid back and stared up at the ceiling. While the hallway was completely metal, the floor in Law room was wood and so was his door. His walls were, of course, painted white and the ceiling that she now looked up at was metal. There wasn't much in the room. Just a desk, his bed, a bookshelf, and a small night stand. Inside the bathroom, there was also a small closet.

'Such a dull room.' She thought. Her room was flooded with color and a little tight for space. There were pictures and posters all along her walls, and stacks of papers and books all around her room. Her desk was covered in a thick layer of papers and other random crap. On top of all that is where her laptop usually sat.

Thinking about her laptop, she suddenly remembered her fanfiction. 'This is perfect!' She said and shot up on the bed. She was in Trafalgar Law's submarine. This was the perfect opportunity to get new ideas for her story.

A knock on the door drew her out of her thoughts, and she looked up to see Shachi walking through the door. He saluted Law. "Captain, we will reach the island tomorrow morning." Law looked over to him.

"Good." With that Shachi turned to leave.

"Wait!" Valerie called after him. He paused in the doorway. Valerie looked to Law.

"If he doesn't have anything too important to do, can I walk around the ship with him?" Law raised an eyebrow at her. "It's boring just sitting here."

"Hn. If it doesn't inconvenience him." Valerie looked at Shachi with the perfect puppy dog eyes.

"You don't mind, do you Shachi?" She literally purred his name. A stream of blood shot out of his noses and he quickly covered it with a handkerchief.

"N-n-not at a-all." He stuttered. Valerie jumped up.

"Yay!" She shouted and ran over to him. Just as she got to him, she tripped on her foot and fell into him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders to keep them both standing. "Ah, sorry Shachi." She said and looked up at him through her lashes.

Shachi's breath hitched, and he pinched his nose harder. Pulling back, Valerie grabbed his arm and waved goodbye to Law. "See ya." She said and closed the door.

Law watched as Valerie bounded over to Shachi and as she tripped. Something bubbled up in his chest when Shachi put his arm around her and when she held his arm to her chest. He glared at the door after it shut.


	6. Misplaced Heart

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm late again. I know, but I have a legit excuse. I kinda messed up the story by forgetting this chapter and mislabeling the other chapter so it really confused me. I had to type and this all tonight so yeah. Sorry for grammar mistakes, I didn't look over this. Also my website is not finished yet but when it is I will tell y'all the URL. Follow. Favorite. REVIEW! Peace.**

** Disclaimer: Oda-san is mean and won't give me the rights to One Piece**

** Chapter 6: Misplaced Heart**

"Oi, Shachi." Valerie said to get the perverted man's attention. His eyes were slightly clouded over and a drop of blood from his nose was threatening to roll down his face. He turned his head toward her as they stood outside Law's door.

"Yeah?" he said to tell her she had his attention though it didn't seem that way.

"It's useless to show me around now. I don't have my glasses so I wouldn't be able to see to remember where things are."

"Okay, so what do you want to do?"

"Hm." Valerie tapped her chin in thought. "I guess I could just walk around with you while you do whatever you need to." Shachi nodded and lead Valerie to the Control Room.

When they arrived, Shachi held up his hand in greeting. The other men did the same. "Hey guys. Valerie is going to be hanging out with us today." A few guys fist bumped the air. Shachi led her over to a chair and helped her sit. "If you need anything just call out my name, okay?" she nodded and he turned to go to another part of the large room that was close by.

"Wait a sec. Where's Penguin?" Shachi looked around then beckoned Penguin over. Valerie stood up again. When he was in front of her she pulled his face close to hers. "I never got a chance to actually look at your face. I hope you don't mind." Blood poured from Penguin's nose. He quickly pulled out a handkerchief and pinched it to stop the bleeding.

"'t's f-fine." He said with a shaky voice. Valerie smiled.

"You're really cute, ya know." Penguin fell to the ground unconscious.

"And Penguin is down. Defeated by a nearly blind girl, oh the shame!" Shachi said in an announcer voice. Valerie hissed at him for the blind crack.

Penguin lay motionless on the ground. His body twitched every now and again. Valerie looked down at him with a worried expression. "You okay?" She asked and poked his cheek with a stick that appeared out of nowhere. "Shachi I think he needs to go to the infirmary." She asked when he didn't respond. Shachi sighed and lifted Penguin to his feet. He wrapped his arm around Penguin's waist and put Penguin's arm around his shoulders.

"I'll take him. Wait here please." Valerie nodded and, by some miracle, sat back down without hurting herself. Some guy came up to her when Shachi turned and left the room.

After putting Penguin in the infirmary with an ice pack on his head, he reported to Law's room. Once he had permission, He opened the door and stepped in, shutting the door behind him. "Captain, Penguin is currently unconscious in the infirmary." Law raised an eyebrow in question.

"Valerie was 'looking' at him and said he was cute."

'She's becoming more and more troublesome.' He thought. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Where is she?" he said noticing she wasn't in the room with Shachi. Normally he would've already released this, but having to deal with Valerie, even for just two day, was tiring him out.

"She's in the Control Room." Penguin said. Law raised an eyebrow at that.

"So you left her alone?" Shachi nodded slowly hearing the disappointment and irritation in his captain's voice.

"With pirates?" He nodded again not seeing the connection.

"Who've raped more than their fair share of women?" And then it clicked.

Shachi nodded again and a look of worry crossed his face. Law sighed again. "Let's go see what the damage is." He said and got up. He walked passed Shachi and down the long hallway.

He was astonished to see nearly half the Control Room crew lying on the floor in puddles of blood. What made his eye widen to a nearly impossible point was the sight of a very pissed out Valerie sitting in a chair, with her legs crossed, licking blood off her hands and eyeing her handy work. Shachi nosebleed-ed himself into unconsciousness, and fell to the floor in his own pool of blood. When he hit the floor Valerie turned her murderous glare onto Law. It was just as, if not more, intense as his own.

She licked the last streak of blood off her then placed her hands in her lap, all while never taking her eyes off Law.

Law was finding it exceedingly hard to believe that the seductive beauty who was staring him down was the same person as the squealing fangirl who'd nearly strangled him to death. "Valerie?"Law asked questioningly, in case the person before him was a split personality.

"Law."

'So she doesn't have a split personality. That's good to know.' He thought. "Why?"He asked.

"The bastard decided to try and feel me up."

"And then?"

"Some of the 'others' tried to get revenge for their slain nakama, which is commendable, but stupid."Law nodded and bended down beside the closes body to him. He was lying on his stomach so Law gently flipped him over. The man had a look of pure fear and utter pain mixed in his face. There were small spots of at the corners of his mouth and a slight bulge in his throat. His clothes were bloody and torn. Law looked closer at the tear in his clothes and released the flesh beneath the hole was also missed. He looked up to Valerie, who was still watching him.

"Where's his heart?" he asked and she pointed to her throat. Looked back down at the man and pulled a scalpel from his pocket. He cut open the bulge and, sure enough, there was his heart still pouring out blood.

Law sighed and wiped his scalpel off of a clean patch of the man's shirt and put it back in his pocket. He picked his way over to Valerie trying not to step on his fallen nakama. He gave her a light smack on the head.

"I'll forgive you this time since it was their fault, but if you ever kill a member of my crew again you suffer a fate worse than death." By now Valerie's anger had mostly subsided, so she just lowered her head.

"Okay."


	7. Glasses

**A/N: Hey I know this is late, but I don't have internet and I won't until the 30th. So must of the chapters this month may be late. I'm so sorry, but Comcast is an ass. Anyway I really didn't have time to reread this with high school and the limited time I have to post, so sorry for grammar mistakes. Also an update on my website, it's not ready yet. When it is I'll post the link. Please visit and become a member, it's free. That's all. Favorite. Follow. REVIEW! Peace.**

**Disclaimer: I don't OWN Law. Sorry.**

**Chapter 7: Glasses**

"Finally I'm off that moving, god-aweful yellow, coffin!" Valerie said loudly in joy. A huge face was spliting her face. She was standing on the shore of the island Penguin had told Law about two days ago just a little way away from the submarine. Law, who was still on the deck, looked at her and rolled his eyes. He was slightly surprised that she'd managed to get off the ship without nearly killing herself in the prosess.

"You do realise you have to get back on here, right?" The smile vanished from her face in an instant and she snapped her head around to glare at him.

"Shut the hell up and let me revel in my freedom while I have the chance." She said in a highly pissed off toned.

Behind him, Law heard on of the few crew member on the deck whisper 'bipolar bitch'. He smirked. It grew when he glanced to Valerie and saw that she'd heard him too. She let it go and simply stretched on her tippy-toes. She sighed when her back popped.

On the inside Law cringed at the noise. "You're going to give yourself atheritis if you keep doing that." He warned. His words fell on deaf eyes as Valerie sniffes the air and turned in the direction she smelt food. She turned back to Law with an excited grin and point to were she'd smelt food. "Oi, Law! Let's go eat!" She said and her stomach gave a happy growl at the idea.

His wide smirk had faded back into the small one that constantly graced his lips. "No." He said simply. Valerie stomach respond by giving an unhappy grumble.

"Why?" She whined.

"Because we are going to get you glasses first."

She pouted and her stomach gave a quiet roar. She patted it and cooed, "I know, I know." With a small sigh, Law climbed down the rope ladder and walked up beside her. He offered her his arm and, though she was still sulking, she took it.

Law guided her into the busy town, Penguin and Shachi had dug up the directions to it, and they started looking for the glasses shop that was suppose to be there.

They had to walk down quite a few street till Law spotted it at the end of a less busy street. It had taken them a while to get there, mainly because Law had to constantly drag Valerie away from the food vanders they passed, and when they had finally reach the place was close to closing. It was Saturday and the shop closed at one o'clock.

He pushed the wooden door open and awkwardly lead Valerie in. A little bell rang and soon a man appeared from a back room and stood behind a small counter. He was a short man with graying black hair and a thick moustache. Black rimmed glasses pirtched at the end of his nose and he wore a long-sleeveed, baby pink, button up shirt rough brown trousers with a pale seaglass apron tied around his waist. His sleeves were rolled up slightly above his elbow and he had a sheet of sweat glistening across his forehead. He pushed his glasses up with his long almost chubby fingers and looked them over. His eyes lingered on the the jolly joger printed on both Law hoodie and Valerie's shirt, and on the nodachi strapped to Law's back.

"H-how can I help you?" He asked nervously.

"She needs glasses." Law said simply. The man nodded and gestured for her to follow him to the back room. Valerie released Law's and started walking towards the man. Before couldn't even think about it, she was out of the reach of his arm.

As she walked toward him, the man turned his back and walked toward the back room. Instead of walking around the counter, she clipped her hip against it. She hissed very quiet and held her hand against it but kept walking, which- of course- was a stupid move. The man was just passing the doorway of the short hallway when, itstead of following behind him, Valerie walked inti the walk. For the second time.

Law sighed and rubbed his temple as the the man turned around in shock at the noise. He quickly rushed back to her and helped her to her feet.

"She needed to hold on to your arm or else that will happen again." The man nodded curtly and extended his arm for Valerie to hold. "She's as blind as a bat." Law added, more to himself but he was sure the man heard him too.

"My poor sight does not damage my hearing Law." She said his name with extreme contemept.

"Hn." Was all he said.

Thirty minutes later Valerie and the man walked into the front room. She had on a pair of very cheap black sunglasses. (A/N: for those of you who don't know, when the eye doctor diolates your eyes- some kind of eye drops- they usually give you something like film to wear over your eyes because are extremely sensative to light afterwards) The man lead her around the counter, and then she released his arm. She stumbled slightly but managed to make her way over to Law, who was leaning against the wall next to the door.

"When will her glasses be ready?" Law asked.

"O-one to two days." He studdered.

"Try to have them done tomorrow." He man nodded and gave Law a quick bow before rushing back into the back room to began making the lenses.

Law offered Valerie his arm again and she took it with a groan. Her stomach was vanting its anger at her and felt as though it was eating itself.

When Law opened the door and the sunlight spilled in, Valyre cringed and hissed loudly. She held up both het arms to shield her eyes. The sunglasses really didn't help much in the ways of protecting her eyes. After a minute the pain dulled from sharp daggers to dull- but tolerable- daggers. She wond her arm back around Law's and they headed for the nearest restaraunt.

Law had made her wait to eat for nearly an hour while torturing her with the delious scents that constantly floated around from the many food vanders that crowded all the streets, and his wallet paided for it dearly. She didn't eat nearly as much as Luffy, but on a good day- meaning a day when she was very hungry- she could clean a rich man's wallet on his 'pocket change'. This was one of those day, though Law didn't carry around anything close to the amount those arrogant bastards did.

The only thing thatvhad stopped her from licking his wallet clean, was the promise that she wouldn't be eating for a week if she didn't stop gorging herself.

As they walked out if the restaraunt, the manager waved to them with a huge smile on his face.


	8. Kidd

**A/N: Sorry for mistakes. Favorite. Follow. REVIEW! Peace.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**Chapter 8: Kidd**

As Law was guiding Valerie back to ship, they were intercepted by a very unfortunate encounter.

"Oi, Trafalgar." Said and all too familiar voice. Law would've walked right passed him if Valerie stopped and turned to squinted at the red head through her sunglasses. Law sighed and turned his head the opposite direction in an obvious attempt to ignore him.

"Bastard I'm-" Kidd started to shout. Law would have smirked if he hadn't felt Valerie release his arm. He turned his head back in time to see Valerie wrapped her arms around Kidd's neck and her legs around his waist as she squealed his name in a high pitched voice.

"What the- GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Kidd yelled. He reached for her neck, but she tightened her gripped around his neck which caused him to chock.

She'd had her eyes close while she pressed her face into his coat, but opened them to peer up at his face. The moment the sun hit her eyes her face twisted up in pain and she released her grip on Kidd and fell. She knelled on the ground slightly hunched over with her hands covering her eyes.

"MY EYES! OH MY GOD! MY EYES!" She screeched. She bend all the way over with her forehead touching the ground. One hand still covered her eyes and the other was pounding into the ground. Kidd rubbed his neck and looked at her as if she were the craziest person he'd ever met.

Carefully, Valerie peeked between her fingers to located her sunglasses. When she'd found them, she covered her eyes completely again and let her legs slowly slid from underneath her so that she was laying flat on her belly. Slowly she began to inch toward her sunglasses like a caterpillar, drawing her legs up to her chest and then pushing off on her knee to move her upper body forward. Her hand that had been abusing the ground, was now groping ahead of her to find the sunglasses. At last her hand found them. She put them on then sat back on her feet, she still didn't have any shoes.

Law watched all of this with an amused look on his face. It wasn't until Valerie looked at Kidd again and passed out from a nosebleed, did the amusement vanish from his face.

"Well," Law started as he picked Valerie up princess-style. He looked at Kidd when stood. "It was a pleasure seeing you again, Euastass-ya, but must get this idiot back to our ship before she bleeds to death. Until next time." He said the first part with extreme sarcasm. When he'd finished talking he turned and left at a brisk pace. A small trail of blood followed him. Kidd turned to Killer, who'd magical been there the whole time, and him a look that said, 'what the hell just happened?'.

Penguin and Shachi were waiting for Law on the deck when he returned with Valerie in his arms. He instructed one of them to clean up the trail of blood on the deck and the other to mess up the trail that led to the sub, before quickly opening the heavy metal door with hand and rushing to the infirmary.

He was telling the truth when he said that Valerie was losing a lot of blood.

Before could even go into the storage room in the infirmary to get blood to transfuse to Valerie, she began to stir. "Ugh. My head hurts." She whined.

"I'd imagine so. You hit it against the ground fairly hard when you passe out."

"Oh." Law smirked.

"So why'd you faint?" Valerie looked at him as though he'd just asked the stupidest and most obvious question in the world.

"It. Was. Eustass. Kidd" she said slowly like Law's brain needed the time to process each word. Law glared at her.

"I know that. Why did you faint over him?" The 'you're-an-idiot' look stayed plastered to her face.

"He's is quite," she paused for dramatic affect and let a slight perverted grin slip onto her face. "a delicious piece of male." Law gagged in his head and ignored the heat on his skin. Law allowed a look of disgust to grace his face.

"Why don't you join his crew then?" He said spitefully. Valerie smirked.

"I surely will." Law's eyes widened. His crew, his crew, every single member, was loyal and one hundred percent devoted to him. Not one of them ever even thought of betraying him. They weren't allowed to. He was not about to have some half-ssed flimsy people on his crew. He was going to be the Pirate King and deserved nothing less.

As if reading his mind, Valerie cut off his building anger. "Don't get me wrong, Law. I'm one hundred percent devoted to you, but you aren't my only favorite character. My main three favorites are you, Kidd, and 'Strawhat' Luffy. Between you three, Luffy's my favorite. I know more about him than any other character. The show is about him and his journey on the Grand Line." Valerie paused to make sure Law was listening. His anger had subsided, but he was still annoyed. Still, he nodded for her to continue.

"Some of my other favorites are Penguin, Shachi, Bepo, Killer-Kidd's first mate-, Zoro-Luffy's first mate-, Chopper-Luffy's doctor-, and sometimes Sanji-Luffy's cook.

"I'll tell you now, I'm absolutely and utter in love with Luffy. Nothing will ever change that. I will protect him, even if it means I have go to hell and play a harp for Hades to get him back. I'll do it.

"I will be a crew hopper. I know that's not how things work in this world, but that's how it's going to work now. I have no problem switching crew, so long as I like someone on the crew. I will be wholeheartedly devoted no matter who's crew I'm on. I know this means I'll sometimes have to fight people I like, but that was going to happen regardless of who saved me from the bottom of the ocean. To sum up all on my blabbering: I'm a loyal indecisive bitch." Law frown throughout the whole speech, but smirked at her summary.

"So you're saying I have to share?" Valerie frowned but nodded. Law's smirk widened. "That's not going to happen. I don't like sharing my toys."


	9. Obsession

**A/N: Hey guy I know it's late. As a told you I STILL don't have internet. ONLY TWO MORE WEEKS! After that I'll have internet. I have had very little time with this chapter so I couldn't reread and get the mistakes. Sorry. Follow. Favorite. REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I still can't have Ace.**

**Chapter 9: Obsession **

Valerie stared at Law with huge eyes. "I'm not a toy. And even if I was one, I wouldn't be some cheap one that you can share with all the boys in the school yard."

"I never said you were a cheap toy. Just one I wouldn't share."

"I'm not a toy at all!" she shouted. Law chuckled and grabbed her hand. He pressed to fingers to her wrist.

"Speaking of sharing, your pulse is stable, how long do you plan of sharing my bed?" he said changing the topic. Valerie pouted the blushed.

"I-it's not my choice." Law smirked.

"Oh, but it is your choice whether you snuggle up to me or not, right?" Valerie's caramel skin burned burgundy but she remained silent.

"I wonder how you managed to restore so much blood in such a short period of time without a blood transfusion." He said once again drastically changing the subject.

"I don't really know." Her skin still burned from her blush. The red tint to her caramel skin made her white hair stand out even more. Law hummed then sighed and pulled off his gloves.

"Come on." He said and held out his arm. "We're going back into town. We still haven't gotten you clothes and shoes." Valerie nodded and jumped down from the infirmary bed. By some stroke of luck, she managed to stay upright and not stumble. Valerie looped her arm around his, and he led her back out of the ship.

Valerie and Law spent two hours shopping. It wasn't the actually shopping that kept them. Valerie was a relatively easy person to shop for. The clothes she bought were either blood red or black, with the occasional exception of white. The wore type of shoes she liked were boots, and she got those in all different colors, except for pink. She abhorred pink.

The shopping was the easy part. The hard parts that made the trip two hours long was picking Valerie up when she fell-which was often-because she couldn't get up herself without falling again and keeping her focused- which wasn't easy because she must've had ADHD or something. When Law asked, she'd said no. 'She probably just hasn't been tested.' Law thought.

If Law wasn't paying attention, she'd somehow manage to find her way to the shops' window and press her face to it in hopes of finding Kidd again.

By the time, the sun had set and Law had to get Penguin and Shachi to help carry all the bags because Law couldn't carry all the bags while tending to the blind bat he was escorting. 'Just one more day.' He thought to himself.

Valerie held onto Law's arm tighter than usual since it was dark. Just as them were nearing the group of trees that hid to sub, they passed by a bar, and as luck would have it, Kidd let out a bellowing laugh at that exact moment.

Valerie immediately let go of Law's arm and ran to the bar's entrance. She quietly pushed one of the swinging doors open and peered inside.

Kidd was at the far right of the little building sitting in the corner. He was at a smallish round table with Killer to his right and Wire to his left. There was another person at the table with his back to Valerie, and she assumed it was Heat.

Before she could walk in and make them even later for dinner, Law set down the bags and walked up behind her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her away from the door. Valerie let out a squeak and clutched at the door frame. "Stop it." She demanded. "Please." She added before Law could get angry, though he was already quite annoyed.

"Let go." He ordered but she only gripped the door frame tighter and tried to pull away from him. Luckily she had a belt on, so there was no risk of her pants coming down.

"But I wanna see Kidd~" she whined loudly.

"You are not going to make us even later getting back. Let go."

"No!" she shouted. Law wrapped his left arm around her waist and place his right hand on the hilt of his nodachi with a notable click. Valerie dead-panned and stopped trying to pull away from him, but didn't let go of the door frame.

"I will not tolerate insubordination. Let go now or I will _permanently _remove your arms from your body." He said in a low threatening tone that screamed that his word were true. Behind them Penguin and Shachi shivered.

Immediately Valerie released her grip on the door frame and Law set her down. "You're so mean." She huffed and pouted.

"I'm a pirate. Did you expect me to be nice?"

"No, but Luffy's nice." She muttered the last part. Valerie took Law's arm again without him offering it to her. Law picked up the bags and they headed back to the sub again.

No one in the group of four had notice that after Valerie had whined loudly, the bar had gone silent. All the Kidd Pirates had heard the argument and Law's threat. Kidd chuckle evilly. "So that crazy bitch's name is Valerie."


	10. Glass May Not Always Help

**A/N: I'm posting this chapter early because next I'll be at a con. Follow. Favorite. REVIEW! Peace.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own One Piece,**

**Chapter 10: Glasses May Not Always Help**"Get up."Law ordered. The storage room that was being turned into a room for Valerie still wasn't cleaned out, so Valerie was still in Law room. Not that she objected to sharing a room with him.

Law picked up a pillow and chucked it at Valerie's head, just like he'd done the day she'd arrived. "I don't wanna." She croaked.

"I don't care. We're going to get your glasses."

"Why don't you just go?" she whined.

"If you didn't hear me I said we are going to get _your _glasses." she groaned. "Get up."

"Don't wanna!" Law sighed and rubbed his temples to dispel the headache that was already forming.

"If you don't get up, I'll sedate you and let the crew have their way with you." Valerie shot up and glared and him.

"You wouldn't." Law smirked and pulled a syringe that was ready to be used at any time out of his pocket.

"You think?"Valerie sighed and regrettable got up.

"You suck." She mumbled and stumbled to the bathroom. Law's smirk widened and he put the syringe back into his pocket.

An hour later they finally walked out of the submarine. Valerie had on the same red tank top as when she first joined the crew and a pair of jeans that matched Law's to the't'. She also had on black gladiator shoes.

Law helped her down the rope latter and led her to the village once more. "Kidd!" Valerie squealed as they were nearing the glasses shop. Law wrapped his arm around her waist to stop her from running off. She pouted but didn't try to pull away. Law looked in the direction she was reaching her arms out toward and his eyes widened. More than fifty meters away there was a small tuff of red hair sticking out from behind a tree. Law, who had 20/20 vision, had the squint just the see it. 'How the hell did she see that?' he thought.

With a smirk on his face, Kidd came out from behind the tree and started toward them. Law scowled and turned Valerie's face toward his with his free hand. In an instant the wide smile on Valerie's face disappeared and contorted into a deep frown. "How the hell did you know he was over there?" she gave him her 'stupid-question' look.

"His hair, duh. Dumbass." She muttered the last part. By this time Kidd was right in front of them. Law switched his glare from Valerie to Kidd.

"Hello Eustass-ya."

"Sup bastard." Law narrowed his eyes and Kidd's smirk turned into a sneer.

"Kidd!" Valerie squealed again after she'd freed her face from Law's hand. She reached out for him, but he was just outside of her grasp. Kidd looked down at her and his smirk returned.

"Hello Valerie." He said in a unnecessarily seductive tone. After 'Hello' she was gone. She became limp in Law's arm and he had to tighten his grip around her waist to keep her from face planting into the ground. Kidd looked back up to Law. "That was a fun 'experiment'."Law turned away from him.

"Quit bothering my crew." Kidd's amusement quickly switched to anger.

"Don't fucking order me around you bastard." He growled but Law simply started walking away, knowing it would annoy the red head even more was his revenge for the command that'd been directed at him.

"Don't fucking ignore me!" he shouted causing people to turn at look at him. Realizing who he was, they quickly looked away. Law smirked.

'Predictable.' He thought. He continued on his way to the glasses shop carrying Valerie like a sack of potatoes. Kidd followed them, fuming and yelling. He quieted when they reached the shop. Law gave him a questioning look.

"Why the hell are you here?" Law smirked.

'So he knows I have perfect vision. Interesting.' Law pointed to Valerie and pushed the door open.

"H-h-hello s-sirs." The man greeted almost inaudibly. He looked about ready to pee himself. But who wouldn't when you had to Supernovas in your shop, one, of which, was notorious for destroying things.

Law released Valerie and she hit the ground with a loud thud. She shot up with a groan. "What the hell Law?!"Law smirked and motioned for her to get up. She tried.

As soon as she stood up her left foot caught her right ankle and she tumbled down to the ground again. Law's smirk widened and a one appeared on Kidd's face. The store manager looked down at her with worry. "Ow~" she whined. Law let out a quiet chuckle and Valerie glared up at him. He offered her a hand and helped her to her feet."

"You're such a douche."She said and pouted. "You know I'd fall again, didn't you?"He flashed her a small smile. Kidd stared at him in disbelief. Never, in the time that he'd known Law, had he ever seen the ever-smirking man smile. He was about to say something but the store manager cleared his throat quietly.

Valerie looked at him then gave a slight bow of her head. "I apologize for my rudeness in your store." The man's eyes widened and he raised his hands in front of himself.

"N-no trouble at all!"Valerie sent him a bright smile to calm his nerves.

"Ok. Are my glasses ready?" He nodded and disappeared into the back room.

"You and Trafalgar seem to get along well."Kidd said quietly in her ear. By the end of his sentence Valerie was hugging the floor again. Kidd chuckled darkly. 'You're a lot of fun. I can see why Trafalgar likes you so much."Law sighed and lifted her up off the ground.

"Wake up." He said and flicked her forehead.

"Ow." Before Valerie could whine anymore the man returned, holding a black glasses case. Law let go of Valerie so she could walk over to the counter.

"Be careful." He said sarcastically. She stuck her tongue out at him and successfully reached the counter without falling. The man held out the case to her and she took it with a 'Thank you'. she opened it and pulled out a pair of plain, black rectangular glasses. She put them on and had to blind several times for her eyes to adjust.

" 'I can see clearly now the rain is gone.'" She sang and spun around to Law, which was a terrible mistake.

Take Law's sexiness and add Kidd's sexiness, and then multiple it by ten, since they were standing next to each other which amplified it, and you get one severely nose-bleeding fangirl passed out on the floor.

Law sighed again and placed the money for the glasses on the counter. The store manager said "thank you!", bowed, and took the money and rushed out of the room. Law squatted down beside Valerie, who was still bleeding. Law lightly slapped her cheek. "Get up." When she didn't respond he did it again but a little harder.

"Oi-" Kidd started to say but was cut off by Valerie groaning and sitting up. Kidd's eyes widened slightly.

"How the hell are you okay after losing that much fucking blood?" he shouted in disbelief. Valerie looked at him and shrugged. Law rubbed his temples soothingly, stood up, and walked out the door. Valerie followed behind him and Kidd behind her.

"Where to Law?" she asked.

"You can go where ever you want now that I don't guide you. We're leaving tomorrow afternoon so you can do whatever you want till then."Valerie's eyes brightened.

"So I can go hang out with Kidd?!"she exclaimed. Law stopped and turned back to her.

"No." Valerie pouted.

"Why not?" she whined. "You said I could do whatever I want."

"He's the enemy."

"But Traffy~" Law narrowed his eyes and glared at her.

"I told you before not the call me that."His voice was practically dripping venom. On the other hand, Kidd burst out laughing.

"T-traffy!" he said while gasping for air. His shoulders were shaking, and he looked about ready to fall and start rolling around on the ground. Law growled and turned away from them.

"Fine, do whatever you want."Then he returned and continued of his way back to the sub.


	11. Attachment

**A/N: Hey guy just as promised here is chapter 11. Now I can have my break! I did minimal editing , so sorry for mistakes. Hopefully this chapter being 4 times longer than every other chapter I've written makes up for that. Ok, love ya. Follow. Favorite. REVIEW! Peace. ** When Valerie boarded the Kidd Pirates ship, she found Killer instantaneously. He was sitting on the deck , leaning against the side, polishing his blades. Valerie ignoring everything else, mainly the stares she and the crew's captain were getting, and b-lined for Killer. She stopped in front of him and bowed. "H-hello Killer. My name is Valerie. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Killer looked up from his blades , but didn't respond. Instead he looked past her to his captain, who smirked at the girl's change in demeanor. "Hn. " he said finally. Valerie stood up with a look of absolute happiness on her face. She also turned to look at Kidd.

"Are Wire and Heat here too?" At this Kidd's smirked fell and he drew his sword. He pointed it directly at her. Killer also got into a defensive pose. He replaced his blades and pressed one against her throat.

"How the hell do you know who they are?" Kidd growled. Valerie's eyes widened and she gulped.

"Oops." she muttered nervously. She was painfully aware of the blade at the neck and the little thread of blood the was rising along it.

"Answer." He barked after she was silent too long. Valerie raised her hands in surrender, but slowly enough. Reacting to the movement, Killer pressed the blade further into her skin.

"Sorry, sorry." she said quickly and Killer eased back a bit. She gave Kidd a nervous smile to try to get him to calm down a little, but it did nothing but make him more impatient. Before he could do anything to try and make her talk she continued. "I forgot to tell y'all who I am and then got too excited." Kidd narrowed his eyes as a warning that she needed to hurry up. "I'm not from this world and I my world y'all are fictional." she admitted quickly.

Kidd's eyes widened then narrowed into a glare. As long as he'd been on the Grand Line he'd learned not to question the impossible. "Prove it." Valerie nervous smile turned into a confident and mischievous smirked.

"I knew you'd say that. Okay, who should I start with..." she muttered looking around. She turned back to Killer when the blade pressed into her throat again from the movement. "First, could you tell Killer to move please? I can't really talk with a blade to my neck. Plus, what can I do? One woman against an entire pirate crew?" Kidd looked at her skeptically then nodded for Killer, and the other men on board, to stand down. Killer took up his previous seat and Valerie sat in front of him. Kidd also took a seat on the deck.

"Thank you. I guess I'll start with Killer." she cleared her throat. " 'Massacre Soldier' Killer, first mate of Eustass 'Captain' Kidd. One of the Eleven Supernovas. Current bounty: 162,000,000 beli.. His blonde hair reaches to his thighs, as a child his hair was at his neck and cover his eyes." Kidd's eyes widened and Valerie's smirk grew, but she continued. "He fights with two detachable scythes, when not fighting the scythes are held in a large sheat on his right hip. He preferred food that is able to pass through the holes in his mask. Killer provided historic event to his captain, who is ignorant of them. Killer is the more level-headed between the two. He is also more reasonable than his captain." Kidd's face was beginning to match the color of his hair from his anger and embarrassment at Valerie pointing out the various ways Killer was better than him. Ignoring his anger, she continued.

"Killer is extremely similar to Roronoa Zoro of the Strawhat Pirates. They are both non-captain supernovas, use blades, and neither has a devil fruit power. Killer's name has no meaning but was chosen out sheer laziness.

Lastly, his birthday is February 2." Kidd, though he was still angry, was utterly shocked. Some of things she'd said, he didn't even know. Killer was completely impassive toward it, or so it seemed.

"Next up is Wire." Valerie said, though at the moment said pirate was below deck. "I don't know much but this is what I do know. He is the tallest member of the Kidd Pirates, about a meter taller than both Kidd and Killer. He doesn't talk much and doesn't show much emotion. His weapon of choice is a dark red trident."

"Next, Heat. Same as Wire, I don't know much. Wire holds high respect for Kidd and refers to him as 'Master Kid'. He can breathe fire but it is unknown to me whether this is a devil fruit ability or something like a Flame Dial. He fights with two swords." Valerie cleared her throat again.

"Lastly, and this is going to be a long one because he's one of my three favorite characters, Kidd. okay. Eustass 'Captain' Kidd a native of the South Blue, is captain of the Kidd Pirates. He's one of the Eleven Supernovas and his bounty is currently 315,000,00 beli.. his current rivals in bounties are Trafalar Law and Monkey D. Luffy. The main, if not only, reason if bounty is higher than Luffy's is because he and his crew caused numbers of civilian casualties.

"As a child, his hair was spikier and resembled a lion's mane." Killer chuckled and Kidd's face darkened. "He wore larger and rounder goggles."

"When he appears he is usually either angry or making sarcastic remarks. If he thinks he's being insulted he quickly results to violence. He is sensitive to be mocked, insulted or glared at. He is extremely fearless. He believes that if the World Nobles were compared to pirates, the pirate seem humane.

"Kidd has the same dream as my Lu. To find the One Piece and become Pirate King. Unlike my Lu, Kidd will slaughter anyone and everyone who laughs at his dream. Though in my opinion, I think they were laughing at your outfit and not your dream." Kidd's face and hair were indistinguishable. A few chuckles were muffled for the men who stood listening.

"His crew holds high respect for his, as shown when he's attacked by a Pac-" Valerie clamped her mouth shut and Kidd calmed down enough to give her a funny look.

'Attacked by what?' Kidd thought. Killer looked up from polishing his blades. Valerie gave a nervous fake laugh.

"Let's skip that. " Before Kidd or anyone else could object she rushed on. "Actually let's stop there. I could literally go on for days about my dear Kidd's devil fruits abilities and everything else." Killer chuckled.

"What did Captain earn such an endearment as 'my dear'?" He asked. Valerie looked at him as though he were stupid.

"The very first moment I saw him. I love him." She said easily. The men on the deck laughed and whistled cat calls. Kidd rolled his eyes but ignored them. Valerie giggled and looked but to Kidd with a confident smirk on her face.

"Do you believe me now?"Kidd looked at her and nodded.

"I do. I've seen stranger thing on this sea." Valerie looked surprised.

"Like what?"

"Like an island where animals hunt humans." Valerie laughed.

"That's nothing compared to the pairings for this show. By the way in my world, this world is a show." Kidd nodded and the explanation.

"Name some of the pairings." A perverse smile stretched across Valerie's face.

"Ok. On Luffy's crew his doctor is a blue-nosed reindeer named Tony Tony Chopper. Choppper ate the Human - Human fruit. There's a pairing for Luffy's first mate 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro and Chopper." Kidd made a disgusted face.

"Yeah there's also one for Zoro and Luffy's musician Brook, who is a skeleton. He ate the Revive- Revive fruit but his soul was unable to find his body before his flesh decayed." Kidd gagged.

"Yep. The last one I'll tell you is my absolute favorite pairing, but you'll hate it. It's you and Law." Kidd looked ready to vomited.

"How can you like that pairing?!" His voice was laced with disgust. Valerie giggled.

"Opposites attract, hun."Again Killer chuckled at the endearment.

"There's also a pairing for you and Killer." she added as revenge on Killer. Killer blanched and Valerie let out a howl of laughter. "Anyway, are we friends now?" Kidd looked at her strangely.

"How can we be friends when we are on reveling crews?"

"Easy, if it comes to a fight, I'll come at you with everything I've got and you'll do the same. No hard feelings." Kidd thought about it for a moment before nodded. "Anyway," Valerie added," I'd be extremely pissed if you went easy on me. I've already killed more than fifty trained men on my crew and I've only been in this world a few days." Kidd frowned.

"You've killed your nakama?" He spat.

"At the time, I had joined the crew, but the men hadn't fully grasped that. They thought I was a play thing. One men advanced on me and I ripped the fucker's heart out and ate it. The other's tried to avenge him. Which, obviously, was a stupid mistake." Kidd didn't even flinch when Valerie said she ate their hearts. What he was wondering about was why this wretch was alive. Had she been on his crew, he would've killed her first and asked questions later.

"He's not you." Valerie said guessing what he was thinking.

"How did you-"

"I. Am. A. Huge. Kidd. Pirate. Fan. If I couldn't guess what my third favorite character was thinking, what kind of fan would I be?"

Kidd ignored everything else she just said and focused on one thing. "Third?" he questioned. "Who's the first and second?" Valerie stood up and stun around before stopping and extending a hand out to Kidd.

"Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar Law." Kidd scoffed.

"What's so great about those two that puts me at third?"

Behind Valerie and Kidd, Killer muttered, "Jealous much?"

"Shut the fuck up Killer." he replied angrily than turned back to Valerie. "Answer."

"For one thing the show is about Luffy. He's in literally every episode and it's impossible not to love him, unless you're judging him. Law appears much more in the show than you do. I think I've seen you in two episode out of six hundred thirty six episodes." Kidd rolled his eyes and turned to his men.

"Since we've made a new friend, let's have a party!" The crew shouted they agreement and quickly race off to the town and kitchen to prepare food and get drinks. Valerie laughed at their excitement.

"I get the feeling that I'm going to be crashing here tonight." Kidd chuckle.

"Well of course. We wouldn't make you walk back to your submarine drunk!" Now it was Valerie's turn to laugh.

"I'm fifteen. I'm not legally allowed to drink." Kidd howled with laughter.

"Since when did pirates follow the law?"

"Whether it's the law or not, I'm not drinking anything but water or juice."

"You're such a party pooper. Like Killer." Kidd muttered the last part, but Killer and Valerie both still heard him.

"I'm starting to like Killer more than you." Her voice was laced with laughter. Kidd frown and she giggled. "Is it really that odd that Killer has fans?"

"A fan," he corrected. "And yes it is. Most girls are turned off by the name and the mask. Though you," he pointed at Valerie, "seem to like that sort of thing." Valerie rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure Killer has more fans than just me, and I'm actually not into that stuff. Not that you're not gorgeous in your own right Killer, I just like him a person. You, however," she gave him the same pointed look he'd given her, "I only like for your looks." Killer snickered quietly and Kidd glared at him.

Before he could reply, and men came up to Kidd carrying a full box of different kinds of alcohol. He set it down in the middle of the group then ran off to do something else. Kidd grabbed a beer and held it out to Valerie.

"I don't drink." she reiterated. He retraced his arm and replaced the glass bottle. Then, he pulled out another bottle and offered it. Vodka, Valerie guessed.

"I. Don' ."She spoke slowly so Kidd's mind could process what she was saying, but sadly if didn't seem to help because he offered her yet another drink.

"Kidd! I have never, don't ever, and will never drink! I am not about to drink myself stupid then wake up in the morning with a blistering headache and wonder who the hell I'm in bed with and where the hell my clothes went! If you want to drink, go right on ahead. I'm not going to try to stop you, but while you drink I'm going to be hanging out with the only other sober person on this ship."

"You' d spend the whole day with Killer?" Valerie scowled.

"What the hell do you have against Killer? You keep belittling him. You're not the only cool one here. Get that through your head!" With that Valerie plopped down next to Killer and promptly ignored anything and everything Kidd tried to say to her. Instead she spoke to Killer or left to talk to some of the other men.

Now when she came back from losing terribly in a dance contest with some of the drunk crew members, it was late in the afternoon and Killer was sitting alone.

"I'm back." she announced.

"Hn. " Killer grunted and when back to eating noodles through his mask. They sat in silence as Killer finished his food then set the plate down. "You should talk to Captain."

"Hm?" Valerie hummed. She'd been off in Lala Land wondering how things were going back on the sub. It hadn't even been a day and already she missed them.

"Captain seems to have taken a liking to you. He won't have tried to get your attention as much as he did tonight if he didn't like you. " Valerie smiled.

"I know that. But I think it's best that he doesn't 'take a liking to me' because I don't know if I'm going to be in this world for the rest of my life or for another minute." Killer hummed in response.

Just then Kidd came back over with two drinks in his hands. He offered one to Valerie, who promptly turned her head in the opposite direction.

"You're going to have to talk to me at some point. " he said and moved to stand in front of her face. She turned head again. "You're on _my_ ship, you know." Again he moved it front of her and again, she childishly turned away. Kidd was starting to get frustrated. "I thought we became friends." Valerie finally looked at him.

'He definitely drunk for him to be acting like this.' she thought. "I'm reconsidering that." The look of triumph that Kidd had on his face at finally getting her to look at him, fell.

"Don't." he ordered. She looked away. "Stop that!" Kidd shouted. When again he failed to gain her attention, he gave up. He reached down and hoisted her up onto his shoulder.

"I think it's time for the two of us to go to bed." Valerie started kicking his chest and punching his back.

"Put me down! " Kidd hold on her waist tightened and she quickly add, "please." Though it was muttered.

"Nope. Since there is no guest room because pirates don't usually have guests on their ships, there are only three places you can sleep. My room, Killer's room, or the brig."

"I'm seriously leaning towards the brig." Killer chuckled.

"Too bad. I already choose for you. Tonight we're going to be roomies." Valerie scoffed and Kidd chuckled darkly.

"No~" She whined. "At least let my share a room with Killer. He's nicer." Kidd raised his eyebrows-er- the area where his eyebrows should have been.

"Are you really saying someone named 'Killer' is nicer than a person named 'Kidd'?"

"Yes! Now put me down please."

"Nope. " Valerie pouted.

"Meanie." With that Kidd started of towards his room with a pouting Valerie in tow. She sighed and waved to the first mate, who somehow looked amused.

"Night Killer."

"Hn." He hummed.

"Kidd." He ignored her as he continued to walk farther into the ship. "Kidd." she tried again. When again he ignored her an idea popped into her head and a devious grin stretched across her face.

"Babe, would you please put me down?" she said exasperatedly. Kidd completely froze and his grip loosened. Valerie smirked in triumph and broke away from him. The sound of her feet hitting the ground brought Kidd out of his petrifaction.

"What did you just say?" he asked slowly and quietly. Valerie looked at him with mock confusion. It took all the will power she had not to smile at how quiet the usually loud captain was being.

"Hm?"

"What did you just say?" He asked louder.

"I asked you to put me down." Kidd shook his head.

"No. Before that." Valerie cocked her head to the side.

"I called your name." Kidd shock his head again.

"No! You called me something." She smirked evilly at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Now Kidd was starting to get anger.

"That smirk on your face says otherwise!" The smirk was immediately replace with a confused frown.

"What smirk?" Kidd pointed an accusing finger at her.

"You were just smirking! Now I know you're messing with me! What did you call me?!" Valerie shock her head sadly.

"I didn't call you anything, but right now I'm thinking of calling you an idiot." Kidd growled and grabbed her face a little roughly, drawing her closer to him.

" Bitch, I told you to tell me what you said! You will do as say!" he yelling in her face. Valerie glared up at him.

"That is **not **my name." Kidd's hold tightened, but Valerie easily pulled herself away.

"I'm rooming with Killer." She said then started back the way they come. However, Kidd wasn't having that. He'd given her an order and she was going to follow it whether she was a member of his crew or not.

Before she got out of his reach, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against himself. Valerie glared at his chest.

"Look at me." She didn't respond. Instead of arguing with her, he grabbed her face again and raised her head. She averted her eyes from his face.

"Look at me." He reiterated. Valerie shook her head as best she could. A growl emanated from the back of his throat. "You will do as I say on my ship." Now she did look at him, but a cocky smirk graced her lips.

"Says who?" Kidd's face started to heat up in anger and tightened his grip on her face again. She wince as she could feel bruises starting to form.

"What did you call me?" He growled out instead of responding to her. Valerie looked away again, bringing them back to square one. After a full minute of Kidd glaring at her, she finally looked back at him.

"You really wanna know that bad?" He didn't respond. Valerie sighed and brought her arms up to wrap around Kidd's neck and bring his face closer to her. He released his hold on her and allowed his head to be pulled down.

"Guess what?" she whispered as they noses brushed. Her breathe ghosted over his lips and his anger was completely lost in their closeness. As was his mind, because he couldn't even think coherent words to respond with. All he could think of was the leg that moved in between his.

"You should've immobilized my legs and not my face." Before he could comprehend what she'd said, Valerie brought her knee up with as much force as she could muster in her current position. It was enough though to have Kidd doubled over in agony on the ground.

As soon as she was free from his arms, she bolted back down the hall. "You bitch!" Kidd growled. Valerie turned back as she ran and stuck her tongue out. When turned back though, she ran smack into Wire.

"Ow!" she cried as she hit the ground. She looked up at who run into and her eyes widened. She hopped up. "Hi Wire! It's nice to meet you, though I wish we could've met in a better situation! Gotta go!" She breathed out quickly then ran past him.

He looked behind her at his captain keeled over on the ground. "Master Kid!" He exclaimed and turned back to try and catch Valerie, but she was long gone. Instead of going after her, he went to his captain, who he now realized covering his crotch.

Rather than helping his captain up, he kneeled next to him with a smirk on his normally mop-y face. "So," he started, "What'd you do?" Kidd looked up at him and glared.

"You bastard." Killer croaked. His voice ridden with pain. "She was way off about you."

Valerie burst through the door that lead to the deck and ran straight to Killer. "Killer, no matter what he tells you he started it, okay? I need you to stay on my side no matter what. Please?" Killer cocked his head to the side to show his confusion, but before she elaborate the door burst open again and a limping Kidd immediately found her. "You bitch!" He yelled and ran at her awkwardly.

"Oh shit." she whispered as she saw just how anger she'd made him. She gave Killer one last smile. "Bye." she said then jumped over the side of the ship and dove into the water just before Kidd caught her. He nearly followed, but Killer caught him and pulled him back.

An hour later, it was nearly midnight, Valerie swam back up to the ship and heard the party still going in full force. "Guess that means they still consider me a friends. He's not as angry as a thought." She whispered to herself. Quietly, she climbed up the side of the ship where Killer always sat. She peeked over the side and, sure enough, Killer was still sitting there to her left.

"Psst. Killer." Killer moved his head a fraction to show that he'd heard her. "Is Kidd still anger?" Before he could answer a hand came out, grabbed the back of Valerie's shirt, and hoisted her up over the side.

"Yes. I. Am." Kidd growled. Valerie gave him a nervous smile and waved.

"Hi Kidd." He growled venomously at her. She gave him a innocent smile.

"What wrong Kiddy? Why so angry?" she mocked. Valerie looked down at the ground, which was quite a ways away. Her feet came just level with his crotch.

Guessing what she was thinking, Kidd let her go and she fell on the ground with a thump. "You know damn well why I'm mad." Valerie rubbed her injured bum and stood up.

"Nope. Not a clue." When she looked up at him, he was sending her such a glare that she averted her eyes.

"Sorry." she said and pouted.

"Sorry won't cut it."

"Well what do you want?" She looked at him indignantly. He looked her up and down and a lecherous smile crept onto his face.

"Oh hell no." she said. She and sat down next to Killer. "That's it. I'm rooming with Killer." Killer turned his head toward her but said nothing. She wrapped her arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder. "I like him better anyway." Kidd glared at the two then stormed away.

During the next hour he didn't come to bother Valerie and in that time he more than fifteen bottle of beer. "You should go stop him." Killer said finally as Kidd downed his sixteenth bottle. Valerie glanced over at him. He was sitting against the side of the ship across from them and every now and then he'd cast a glance over at them. Valerie was still holding onto Killer arm with her head on his shoulder. After every glance he'd take a huge swig from his bottle.

"Why?" she asked irately.

"Because you caused this." He said and gestured towards his captain. She sigh.

"But I didn't get to meet Wire and Heat." she whined.

"You can meet them in the morning."

"Fine. We'll have to have a sleepover some other time." she said and stood with a wink. She knew something no one else had picked up on.

When she was in front of Kidd she snatched the new bottle out of his hand and threw it over the side of the ship. "Let's go." Kidd looked up at her, and she could tell his vision was blurry by the clouded, glazed over look of his eyes.

"You don't give me orders." he said slowly. He was obviously drunk since he didn't kill her on the spot.

"Yes, but you're drunk, so you have to listen to me now." He laughed.

"Says who?" Valerie sighed.

"Kidd, I'm tired and I don't know where your room is. Could you please show me?" The captain smirked.

"If thought you were sleeping with Killer. You like him soo much better after all." he mocked.

"Kiddy I was kidding. You take shit too seriously." Kidd sighed and stood up. As they walked away Kidd said goodnight to his subordinates.

Kidd opened the door to his room and stood back to let her in. Valerie's eyes widened. "I didn't know you had manners. Thank you." She sarcastically gasp and he rolled his eyes. Valerie kicked off her shoes as she walked. She plopped down on the bed and rolled to the wall it was pressed against.

There was a thick fur blanket on the bed that was incredibly soft. Valerie pressed her face into it and nuzzled it. "Oh. My. Gosh! This is so soft!" Her voice was only slightly muffled. She turned her head so that one of her eyes could see the red head. "Can I have it?" she asked sweetly.

"No." She sat up and batted her eyes cutely.

"Please." She sent him her strongest puppy dog eyes and stuck her lip out in a cute pout. This time Kidd hesitated.

"No." he managed to get out. Valerie's face fell and she looked as though she might cry.

"Meanie." she whispered sadly. Kidd ignored her words, but focused on how comfortable she seemed on his bed.

"You seem quite comfortable." He voiced. Valerie buried her face back into the blanket.

"Yep."

"I mean you look comfortable for a girl on a men's, let alone a pirate's, bed." she glanced up at him.

"Oh, yeah. Law and i share a room 'cause the storage room that's being turned into my room isn't done yet." Shock splashed across Kidd's face.

"You sleep with Trafalgar?" Valerie send him a confused look.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing. Nevermind." The white-haired girl shrugged and pressed her face back into the blanket. 'I can't believe they shared a bed and Trafalgar hasn't made a move yet.' He thought. He sighed again and through his coat and shoes in the general direction of his desk. Then he flipped the light off and laid down as well. Valerie got under the blanket and curled up into a ball with her back to Kidd. He laid with his back to her.

A few minutes passed and Kidd was nearly asleep. Valerie whispered, "Night babe." Kidd quickly turned to look at her, but she was fast asleep. He blamed it on his drunken mind, but as soon as he turned back a wide grin split Valerie's face and she had to try with all her might not to giggle.


	12. What Kidd Hates

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back and I have the entire rest of this story planned out! I just haven't finished typing. I can't do schedule, but I promise I won't do another MIA act. Thank you for being patient. ****Sorry no bad grammar/ spelling, the whole shabang. ****On to the story! Follow. Favorite. REVIEW! Love ya!**

**OH OH! IMPORTANT! My website is up! The link is on my page! GO to it please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. **

**Chapter 12: What Kidd Hates**

"Yo Traffy." Kidd said. Before him stood and irritated Trafalgar Law. The circles under his eyes were darker than normal and his skin was paler too. Valerie peeked out from behind Kidd.

"Law, you look terrible." He glared venomously at her.

"Thanks." He replied sarcastically. Valerie walked to him with a worried expression.

"Seriously. Are you alright?"

"Just fine." Valerie smirked.

"Awww~ Did you have trouble sleeping because I wasn't there?" Law's eyes narrowed and he shot daggers.

"Seems that way to me too." Kidd interjected. Law fixed him with his glare.

"You two seem to be getting alone well."Law said trying to get the subject off of himself. He really hadn't gotten much sleep and he was in no mood to deal with these two idiots. His plan backfired however.

"Why, gee, Kidd. It sounds to me like Mr. Trafalgar's jealous." Valerie said with a mock gasp. She held her hand over her mouth in surprise.

"I believe you are correct." he replied, following up with her act.

Law fumed on the inside and turned his back to them, walking towards the sub. If he was only going to have to put up with idiots in town, he might as well go back to the sub and attempt to him, Valerie was giggled like a hyena and Kidd was chuckling darkly.

"Captain!"Shachi shouted running toward the group. "Marines found the ship! We're under attack!" He wheezed out. Law smirked. The perfect opportunity to let off some steam had just presented itself. Behind him Valerie cackled.

"This is gonna be fun." she said darkly moving to stand by Law. She turned her head and said, "Kiddy if you come with us you'll see something interesting."

"Sure." he said and shrugged. With that the four of them set off running through the town to the sub. When they reached it, marines had swarmed the little clearing and nearly every member of the crew was fighting. Law pulled his nodachi off his back and before he could unsheathe it, it was snatched from his hands.

"Law, lemme borrow this, kay?" Valerie said running into the fray. Before she was too far she pull the sheath off and tossed it to its owner.

She swung it gracefully at a man who'd charged at her. The blade hit him in the throat and his head rolled to a stop at her feet. "Hmm." She hummed with slight annoyance. "You're defiant. I was aiming for their eyes. But none the less you've earn your name." She held the sword out in front of her and slide her fingers now the flat side. Her index finger slightly grazed the sharp edge and the skin there immediately split open. "Perfection. Kikoku, you are absolute perfection."

Another ambitious man show up with his sword raised above his head. Valerie swung again and this time she didn't miss her target. The blade easily split the skin and bone from his left ear to his right.

A look of confusion passed over Kidd's face. "Who's is talking to?"

"Kikoku. MY nodachi." As they watched Valerie began a dance. A dance of Death where all who fell in her path were slaughtered. She kept the tempo. 1 2 3. 2 2 3. 3 2 3. 4 2 3 . With each count a man fell. When she nearly cut down a comrade, the Heart Pirates knew to steer clear of her. She was quickly clearing the battle field of the living and filling it with the dead.

When the last man fell, she lowered the sword and the clearing erupted into cheer. Law and Kidd stared in awe, though it didn't show nearly as much as it was on Kidd's face. He left Law's sided and walked over to Valerie. He clapped her on the back and grins spread across their faces.

"You should join my crew instead." Kidd said half-joking. The amusement vanished from Law's eyes, he knew what would happened, but he had to see it for himself.

"You serious?" Valerie asked suspiciously.

"Sure. You're interesting and useful. Not something you can say about most bitches these days."

"Okay." The clearing silenced. Kidd was slightly taken by surprise. He hadn't actually thought she'd agree. Law's men were just as loyal as his own, and on the Kidd Pirate ship either you're loyal or you die. There were a few things that Kidd really could not tolerate no matter who's crew. Disloyalty was at the top of the list.

Before Valerie or anyone else for that matter could process it, Kidd drew his sword and drove it right through her chest. Law's eyes widened a fraction.

Valerie stared wide-eyed at Kidd. He pulled his sword from her chest and flug the blood onto the ground. Imediately after the sword was gone Valerie's legs gave out and she crashed to the ground. As she fell the light faded from her eyes and the pain that was splashed across her face faded away with it.

Law turned his back on them and sigh. He didn't feel enough attachment towards Valerie to avenge her death, but something in the back of his mind kept telling to turn back around as he walked away. Right before he stepped into the tree and small weak groan reached his ears. He wheeled around to find Kidd staring at Valerie's back. He looked and saw the wound was closing up. Another groan the resembled and frogs croak and Valerie slowly pushed herself up on shaking arms.

"That hurt."


	13. Devil Fruit

**A/N: Hi hi! So here the next chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes. Follow. Favorite. REVIEW!**

**ALSO PLEASE GO TO MY WEBSITE! I give update about this story and future projects. It's an easier way for me to connect with all of y'all and I'd love to know what you think. Thank you to the people who've already visited. The last time I asked you to visit it really wasn't up and running, but it looks a lot better now. Thank you in advance to anyone who visits. The link is on my page.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**Chapter 13: Devil Fruit**

Her breathing was erratic, and twice, within the five minutes they stared at her, she vomited blood. Coughing, she looked up and Kidd. "That wasn't fun." She voice cracked harshly.

"How are you alive?" He voice was laced with disbelieve. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at her again. Valerie just stared at him with tired drooping eyes. Her mouth hung slightly open and her clothes and body were a bloody mess. Her arms trembled and looked ready to plant her head back into the ground.

"That will have to wait for another time, Eustass-ya." Law said then walked back over to them and scoped Valerie up in his arms. "Now, I much attended to my increasingly interesting crew member. Good-bye." Without another word he turned and left.

He was walking Valerie stomach started churning. 'Law stop."She said holding a hand to her stomach. "Please." she adding quickly. Law stopped and set Valerie on her feet. Immediately the world started spinning and again she fell to the ground, except this time she started vomiting blood. When she was done she wiped her mouth on her arm. "That was disgusting."

"It's to be expected. You did just get stabbed."Valerie shook her head and shakily got back to her feet.

"Ugh. Don't remind me." She said and started swaying. "Hey, Law."

"Hmmm?" he hummed in reply.

"Catch me please." Valerie's eyes rolled up into her head and she started to fall. Law caught her and held her in his arms again as he made his way to the sub.

When he got there, Shachi was waiting for him and helped him get Valerie onto the deck. Shachi looked her over. He nodded to her bloodied form and with a smirk asked "Why does it seem like every time you two leave together, Val comes back half-dead?"

"Because that's exactly what's been happening." Law said then climb up the rope latter and picked Valerie up off the deck. Shachi walked ahead of him and open the heavy steel door. Law nodded his thanks and walked in step. After closing the door, Shachi fell into step beside his captain.

"So what happened this time?"he inquired.

Law sighed and said, "Eustass-ya stabbed her through the heart with a sword."Shachi looked surprised and eyed Valerie's chest as they turned a corner.

"That accounts for the blood. Where's the wound?"

"Healed."

"Healed?" Shachi repeated flabbergasted.

"Yes. It healed a few seconds after Eustass-ya pulled his sword from her chest." They arrived at the infirmary door and Law pushed it open with his shoulder and placed Valerie on the first bed. Shachi looked her over again and saw that there was a hole in her shirt but no wound.

"How?" he asked.

"I have the same

"But she said she woke up at the bottom of the ocean. I doubt there was a Devil Fruit down there, though it wouldn't surprise me if there was."

"There must have been and she had have eaten it in order for her to survive the water pressure, the lack of oxygen, severe blood lose, and a fatal stab wound."Law said then pushed a needle into one of Valerie veins.

"Any idea what fruit has those abilities?"Law shook his head.

"No, but I intend to find out." Law checked a few more things then left the room.

Before he left the room, Shachi said, "Captain, could you call me when she wakes up?"Law gave him a questioning look but nodded.

"Thanks."Shachi said gratefully and stayed behind when Law left. He glanced over at the bed and a small smile form on Shachi's face. "You get more and more interesting as the days pass." With a shake of his head he left to return to the control room.

Law walked into his room and went straight to his bookshelf. He pulled a book down from the top shelf and took it of to his desk. On the spine of the book were the words, "Encyclopedia of Devil Fruits."He sat down and started flipping the pages, scanning the summaries of each for anything that was similar the powers Valerie was displaying. It wasn't until his was nearly halfway through the book that a smirk appeared on his face. "You definitely prove it be a great source of entertainment."Law said then left his room to place the book in the infirmary for when his sleeping recruit awaken.

Valerie slept soundly for the rest of the day and all the next day. It wasn't until five minute after Law had gone to sleep, which was past midnight, that a horror movie scream dragged him from his sleep.

"Why the fuck is there a needle in my arm?!" Valerie's voice pierced through the whole submarine. Multiple groans and shouts followed it.

Law got up and immediately when to the infirmary. A smirk appeared on his face when he arrived to see Penguin and Shachi trying to restrain Valerie.

"Get this fucking needle out of my arm!" She screamed.

"We're trying to, but you need to calm down!" Penguin shouted. Valerie glared so hard at him Law was actually surprise Penguin didn't pee his pants.

"Calm down? Calm down?! You try calming down when there's something under your skin! Don't tell me to fucking calm down!"Valerie started thrashing about again when Shachi, who was on the girl's left, noticed his captain smirking in the doorway.

"Captain, please help us." He pled. Immediately Valerie stopped moving and turned her glare on him.

"You!" She said pointing and accusing finger at him. Law's smirk widen at her expression. "You put this, this, this **abomination** under my skin! Didn't you?!" She shouted at him. Law nodded his head.

"I did." Valerie's anger rose.

"Take it out! Now!" A Scowl appeared on Law's face and Valerie whispered a "Please."

Smirking once more, Law walked to the left side of the bed and shooed Shachi and Penguin away. They both saluted and scurried off to the control room. In one fluid movement, the IV needle was out of Valerie's arm and Law was walking over to his desk chair. Valerie pouted at him and held her 'injured' arm against her chest.

Ignoring her, Law picked up the encyclopedia up and flipped to the page he'd marked. "Does this look familiar?" He asked holding up the book. Valerie continued to pout but looked at the picture of the green apple shaped fruit with swirls covering it. She squinted.

"It looks like a green blob. I've seen a lot of those before."Law sighed in frustration.

"Put you glasses on idiot."He said irately. Valerie stuck her tongue out at him but did as she was told. When she looked at the book again her eyes widened.

"That's strange. I know I've never seen this fruit before, but I feel like I have." Law hummed in response.

"I thought you'd say something like that. This," he pointed to the picture, "is the Survive-Survive fruit.' Valerie's brow furrowed in thought.

"That sounds awfully like Brook's devil fruit." Law raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Brook is the musician/second swordsman on the Straw-hat Pirate crew. He is currently a living skeleton because he ate the Revive-Revive fruit, which allowed him to come back to life. However, when he died, he and his ship had been lost in the Florian Triangle. So when his soul returned to the world of the living, it was unable to find his body before it decayed."Law nodded in understanding.

"This fruit is a sort of variation of that. Instead of being revived, the eater of this fruit can instantly regenerate any part of the body that has been damaged, and 'survive' the attack." Valerie stared and him for a second before throwing her arms in the arm.

"I'm awesome!" she exclaimed triumphantly. Law smirked.

'You mean your power's awesome." Valerie stuck her tongue out at him.

"To-may-toe, to-mah-toe." She replied and continued her celebration, completely ignoring the unanswered and unspoken question of how she came to posses these powers. After a few minutes she calmed down and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Where are you off to?" Law questioned.

"To the same place you should be going. Bed. Yelling and screaming and fighting is quite tiring. " Law raised an eyebrow once more as she walked to the door.

"The dark spots under your eyes are darker than usual. Which means you haven't gotten much sleep." She said then walked out the door. Law sighed at how right she was. He picked up the book and followed her out, flicking the light off as he went.


	14. Confessions and A New Friend

**A/N: Hey guy so I finally got this chapter fixed and here it is. As I said before, I won't be able to write again until summer break when I can focus all my attention on this story. But who know. I might find time and feel like baring with typing on my phone. Heehee. Sorry for any grammer/spelling error. (Though there shouldn't be any) Favorite. Follow. REVIEW! Peace out.**

**Disclaimer: Ace would still be alive if I own this. But a girl can dream.**

**Chapter 14: Confessions and a New Friend**

"Law~" Valerie whined waking him up from the precious sleep he, now, somehow managed to get. His body was probably get extremely tired now from having to deal with Valerie eccentric behavior. He groaned and half kicked her off the bed. She hit the ground and continued to whine. "When can I finally get off this stupid hunk of metal? It's been five days!" He throw a pillow at her, or tried to, in at attempt to shut her up so he could get back to his precious, precious sleep because who knew when his sleeping hour would shift ago and throw him back into the world of insomniacs.

She wouldn't be silenced. Valerie picked up the pillow from its place behind she and threw it angrily back. Then she plopped down on top of Law's back. Law let out a choked noise but she ignored it. He was going to suffer for keeping her locked up in

this hell hole he called a ship. "Law!" He sighed and silently parted ways with his pillow and peace. Then he sat up, throwing Valerie off him and onto the floor again with a dull thud that reverberated in the walls. She glared up at him and was met by two narrowed, dark circle-lined, piercing cold, steel gray eyes.

"I am the captain of this ship and you are to get that through your thick skull, less you want it bashed in. If you have a problem with how I run my ship take it up with the I-don't-give-a-shit foundation. Quit being so damn loud. I'm trying to sleep, which I don't get much of." The glare melted off her face and tears sprung up in her eyes.

"L-Law-sama, y-you don't have to be so mean." she wailed. His glare persisted.

"Valerie-ya, shut the hell up. I'm not it the mood for your foolishness." Her glare returned in full force.

"Tch. This isn't even a ship. It's a submarine. Dumbass." she muttered loud enough for Law to hear. Law scowled.

"If I remember correctly, they finished converting your room yesterday. There no reason for you to stay any longer. Go." Valerie ignored him.

"Get the fuck out." Valerie stuck her tongue out at him but made no move to leave.

Finally tired of her insubordination, he raised his right hand. "Room." The blue sphere spread out at stop once it was just beyond his room door. Law made a switching movement with his fingers, and Valerie disappeared. Half a second later, a loud thud sounded from outside his room along with a pained groan.

"Ow! You didn't have to drop me, asshole." Valerie said and rubbed her hurt bottom. Before Law could dispel the sphere she quickly added, "You forgot Kuma." Law looked at where Valerie had previously been sitting and, sure enough, there was the little ball of black fur staring up at him with a scowl. If bears could scowl.

"Don't drop him!" Valerie shouted before Law flicked his fingers again and the little black bear lightly plopped into her lap.

Law sighed then dispelled the sphere. Just when he thought she'd left, Valerie said, "You forgot my glasses too."

"Room."

"Ow! Did you really have to hit me in the face, ass wipe?!" Law smirked as she walked off. Finally he'd get a little peace and quiet. Maybe even more sleep.

Valerie stomped down the hall with Kuma laying on her head. A deep frown darkened her face and anger burned in her eyes.

"That asshole!" she yelled. Valerie had been walking toward the Control Room, and she was close enough that when she yelled the guys in there heard her and jumped at the loud outburst.

Knowing who it was, as there was only one female on the submarine, Penguin and Shachi peaked out of the Control Room to see what had pissed their friend off now.

They saw her, pacing back and forth in the hall with a deep scowl and eyes that screaming murder.

They probably would've cowered, had she not had a ball of cute perched on top of her head. So instead of peeing their pants in fear, they nearly peed from the force of the laughter that came rolling out of their throats at the cute display.

Valerie turned her glare on them but because of the little bear, it lost its effect. When the two finally calmed down, Valerie crossed her arms over her chest and raised a questioning eyebrow. They responded with smiles.

"So who's the little guy?" Shachi asked. Valerie looked up at the little paws that hung just above her eyes.

"Oh him? His name's Kuma. I found him on the last island and begged Law to let me keep him."

"And he let you?" Penguin asked in shock.

"Yeah well like I said I had to beg the bastard. Nearly took me three hours to convince him." she said muttering the last part. Shachi's eyes widened.

"It only took you three hours?! Penguin was begging Captain for a week to let him keep a cat and he still refused!" Valerie shrugged.

"Maybe he doesn't like cats?" Shachi sighed.

"Yeah whatever. Anyway, what's wrong?"

"Hm?" Valerie gave him a confused look, her earlier anger completely forgotten.

"Why were you yellin' and pacin'?" Penguin supplied. Valerie's mouth formed an "O" and her anger came rushing back.

"That asshole you call a captain kicked me out!" Penguin, who was already use to Valerie's not-so-serious slander, nodded.

"It makes sense why he did. You're room's done. Why do you still need to stay there?" Valerie pouted.

"'Cause I wanna." she muttered childishly. Shachi smiled at her.

"Does that mean you like Captain?" Valerie gave him her 'stupid-question' look.

"Don't you remember the day I joined the crew? I said I loved him."

"But do you 'love' him?" Penguin asked. Valerie cocked her head to the side.

"Didn't I just say that?" Shachi sighed.

"Val, you come from a world where we don't exist. We're fictional characters. The love you feel for him maybe just the love of a fangirl." Valerie stared at him with a blank expression at first then her face light up in understanding.

"Oh! I forgot most fans don't think the way I do." Penguin and Shachi both gave her a confused look.

"You see, whenever I become someone fan I have actual real love for them. Not just for them as a character but as a person. If I had the chance to be with any of the characters I love, I'd take it. I knew that I wouldn't actually have the chance to be with any of them, that's why I tried not to hone in on one person. It was just luck that I got to meet Lawsy." At some point Valerie had averted her eyes to the ground. When she looked back up, she found Penguin and Shachi staring at her with a dumbfounded expression.

Valerie face had looked so sincere throughout her little explanation. It was absolutely astounding how different she was from other women who'd claimed to be in love with Law.

Valerie looked between the two silent men, and took their expressions as disbelief. Not wanting them to think her was lying, she started babbling.

"I'm telling the truth! Honest! I really do actually love Law! If you don't believe me I can tell you all the things I love about him! One thing is his eyes. I've never seen a more beautiful color in my life. Then there the fact that he's GORGEOUS, but that's where the physical traits I like end. I love the fact that he's smart. I know I probably could never be as smart as him and I admire him for that too. He's also extremely loyal! Unlike some pirate captains, who'd kill his own men for no reason, he actually cares about his crew and, probably wouldn't kill everyone without some extreme reason. Also I like-" Penguin placed his hand of her mouth to shush her.

Smirks appeared on both his and Shachi's faces.

"Not that we don't want to hear more," Shachi started.

"But you might want to turn around." Penguin finished and both his and Shachi's smirks widened as she slowly turned around with her eyes squeezed shut. Already knowing what was behind her, but praying to any higher power out there that she was wrong.

Slowly she opened she eyes and sure enough, there was Law. Valerie went stiff as a board. She eyes were the size of plate and she mouth gaped open. Her caramel skin began to grow warm and her entire body turned a flush shade of red.

Law stared and her in bewilderment and amusement. Her confession was bewildering. Her expression upon see him was highly amusing.

As if being stared down by a predator and the slightest movement would cause him the pounce, Valerie slowly and carefully removed Kuma from she head and held him in her arms.

Law watched as she removed the bear from her head and held on to him as if he were a lifeline. He smirked.

"Hello." he said loud enough for them to hear down the hall.

Valerie faintly heard him and didn't notice and all when her friends soluted in reply. She just stared at him, eyes widened, mouth pinched shut, flushed red, and her bear clutched to her chest.

Everything was still, until Law took a step toward them.

And Valerie bolt down the opposite hallway.


	15. Doomed

A/N: SCHOOLS OUT! Now mostot my time will be dedicated to this story. I've very excited for what's about to happen. I've literally been waiting this whole story for this moment. Sadly, what I'm waiting for isn't for another few chapters. :( Whatever. Enjoy. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Follow. Favorite. REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned One Piece. Soooooo many things would be different. But alas, I don't.

Chapter 15: Doomed

"Huh?" Shachi said in confusion as Valerie ran past. "Val!" he yelled and spun around. He looked and she was almost to the end of the hall.

Penguin turned around and yelled, "Val, your room is to the left! It's the last door on the right!" She didn't respond but followed his directions and turned right at the end of the hall. Both Penguin and Shachi sighed and turned back to find their captain in front of them. A smirk was still in his lips.

"Captain, did you really have to scare her off like that?" Shachi said and lazily scratched the back of his head.

"I was only walking." Law replied with a wider smirk. Shachi sighed.

"Well I'm going to go after her. See ya, Captain." he said and left with a salute.

"I'm going too." Penguin said then mimicked Shachi and followed his friend down the hall. With his smirk still in place, Law left and returned to his room.

Penguin knocked on the door that now lead to Valerie's room. "Hey Val. It's us. You in there?" A very quiet "yes" was her reply.

"Can we come in?" There was a pause.

"Sure." She said with a sigh. Shachi pushed the door open and they walked inside then shut the door. Valerie was laying in her new bed, curled up around her little ball of black fluff.

"Val?" Shachi asked tentatively. The white haired girl shifted but didn't say anything. He walked over and gently touched her shoulder. "You okay?" Valerie shot up at that.

"No! No I'm not! That was the most embarrassing moment Of. My. Life!" Penguin took a seat at the end of her bed and flinched as she continued to screech. "Oh God! That sucked! It was so freaking cliche! I can't believe he was right behind me!" She yelled. As she ranted she slowly got quieter and sank back down onto the bed with her hands covering her face. Kuma crawled over to her and successfully pushed her hands away with his nose.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Penguin asked. Valerie shot him an incredulous looked but before she could interrupt, he continued. "As you said before, your first day on the sub, you openly declared your love for Captain in front of a room full of people. Though you didn't actually say 'I love you'. " He finished.

Valerie pouted and pressed her face into her pillow. "That was different." Her voice was muffled by the sheets.

"How?" Shachi asked and took a seat on the floor beside his friend's bed.

"'Cause this time, I was sayin' the things I like about him. Those are private things that only close friends should know about." She said into the covers then sat up. "Also.." There was a long pause before Valerie continued. "Guys, you don't think Law's gonna start liking me do you?"

Penguin and Shachi sat up a little straighter at the question.

"Well, we've never seen Captain serious about everyone. You can't when you sail the seas." Shachi said and a look of relief passed over Valerie's face.

"But," Penguin added. "We've also never seen Captain act so forgiving of anyone. So he probably already likes you and either doesn't want to say or he doesn't know himself." Valerie relief died on her face and gave birth to extreme sadness.

Despite Valerie's expression, Shachi let out a little chuckle. "Denial is the first step." Penguin cracked a small smile but Valerie stayed as depressed as she was before the joke. Seeing this Shachi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong with Captain likin' you?" Valerie sighed.

"He can't."

"Why?" Valerie looked over at him and offered him a small smile.

"Because this isn't my world. I don't know how long I'll be here." Penguin frowned.

"I don't see why you can't chose to stay." Valerie looked back down at the bed where Kuma was looking up at her with concerned eyes. Tears bubbled up in her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks.

"I-I want to! B-but I'd never get to see Mama or Papa again! I d-don't wanna leave but I can't give them up!" Valerie buried her face into her face. Kuma whimpered and nuzzled her hip. Penguin and Shachi quickly moved closer and each wrapped an arm around her.

"Val, it's okay." Penguin said quietly, trying to calm her down.

"No it's not! I'm haven't been here long but this sub is already my home! And this crew is my family!" Shachi gently patted her back.

"Are you sure you can't stay?"

"Yes! It's not my choice!" Penguin frowned and pulled Valerie's hands from her face and looked her in the eyes.

"Well you're not got yet, so dry your eyes and enjoy yourself while you're here." Valerie slowly stopped crying then pulled Penguin and Shachi into a hug.

"Thanks guys." Both guys smiled and returned the hug.

"No prob." They said together. Valerie kissed them each on the cheek. Penguin and Shachi's faces flamed red.

"You guys are totally the best friends ever." The two guys shared a smiled before them placed a kiss of her cheeks.

"You are too." Penguin said and Shachi nodded his agreement.


	16. You Should've Known Better

**A/N: Heeeey! I know it's been a while, but I have an excuse! I've already written up till about chapter 18 and I reeeeeeeaaaallllllyyyyy didn't wanna come back to this chapter because I'm at the part where Valerie meets the Strawhats and OH. MY. GOSH! I can't wait for you guys to get there, which means chappies should be coming out quicker now that I've finally finished typing this one. As an apology, Chapter 18 is gonna be suuuuper long, like it's currently at 11 pages, in writing, and I'm still not done! So look forward to it! Because I surely am! Is it wrong that I'm a fan of my own work? Eh, whatever. That all for now I guess. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I really couldn't force myself to go back and read this chapter AGAIN. It's not back, actually one of my favorites, it's just I've had to rewrite and reread this thing so many times I'm sick of it. For now. Favorite. Follow. REVIEW!**

**DIsclaimer: If I owned, Ace deariest would be alive.**

**Chapter 16: You Should've Known Better**

**~~~.~~~**

A moment passed before Penguin stood. "We have to get back to the Control Room but we'll come back to check on you in an hour." He said and Shachi stood as well.

"You should look around." Shachi said, gesturing around the room with a knowing smile. Valerie narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but nodded and waved as the guys left.

Following the perverts' instructions, Valerie looked around. The room was exactly like Law's, only smaller. White walls, white mattress, white sheets, white nightstand, white lamp. So terribly colorless. An evil grin spread across her face.

'Not for long.' She thought.

Valerie sighed and flopped back on her bed, the same way she did on Law's, and held Kuma above her head. He looked down at her and kicked his legs. Valerie smiled.

"So, little one, how do you our new room?" She turned him around to look at it. When she turned him back to face her, she could've sworn he was frowning.

"I know" she said soothingly. "I liked Law's room better too, but it would be best that we don't bother him anymore." When Kuma kicked his legs again. Valerie brought him down to her chest. He looked her right in the eyes as if asking, 'Why?' Valerie huffed.

"You heard what they said, right? Law likes me. Maybe." She sighed. "But he can't. I'll only end up hurting him by leaving." She looked into the cub's coal black eyes. "I guess that means I'll end up leaving you to." She hugged him and smiled reassuringly. Whether for herself or the cub, she didn't know. "Don't worry. The guys 'll take good care of you." Sighing again, Valerie stood up with Kuma tucked securely under one arm.

"Well, enough of that girly bullshit. Let's see where these doors lead to." She said, eyeing the three doors in the room.

Moving to the one to the right she muttered, "I think this is the one leading to the hall. She opened it and stuck her head out to confirm her suspicions. "Yup, just the dull metal hallway." She closed the door and walked to the next one near the middle of the left side wall.

She open the door and sighed as the first thing she saw was white, but gasped at all the things within the bathroom. There was a shower with a separate tub, a toilet and sink, a full length mirror, and two cabinets stacked atop one another beside the sink. It may not seem like much, but it was a lot more than she expected. Smiling, her placed her little bear on the sink and looked at the cabinets with interest. "These show some promise." She said and opened the bottom cabinet first. She crouched down for a better look and rummaged through it.

Inside was one shelf. At the bottom of the cabinet was a number of washcloths and towels. What color, you ask? You guessed it. White.

"I believe a certain someone has an obsession with a certain color. What do you think Ku?" Kuma made a sound of agreement from the sink.

On the shelf was a variety of bottles. There were different scented shampoos, conditioners, and body washes. Valerie smiled, not sure if she should be insulted or grateful that the crew wanted her to smell good.

'Somehow I feel like this has something to do with how females _should _be. Che. Sexist jerks.' She thought.

Closing the cabinet door, Valerie stood and open the one above it and gasped again. Inside was the biggest collection of makeup she'd ever seen. Everything she'd ever need was inside, if she constantly wore makeup that is. Foundation, concealer, eyeshadow, eyeliner, makeup wipes, brushes, and more! You name it, it was in there. There were even some things she'd never seen, but she was more than happy to find out what they were. But at a later time. For now she was still exploring.

Leaving the bathroom, picking up Kuma as she went, Valerie turned to the second door and took a deep breath before pushing the door open. Valerie flicked on the lights and nearly dropped Kuma in surprise.

"Oh. My. Gosh." She said through sharp intakes of breath. It was a walk-in closet. Not very odd or surprising about that fact. What had Valerie hyperventilating was what was _in _the normal walk-in closet. One either side of her was a rack of clothes. The articles of clothing at the forefront were hers, the one's she'd bought with Law, however the clothing behind them were costumes. And not sweet innocent kids Halloween costumes. No. They were slutty costumes that couldn't even be called clothing because some of them were nothing more than a scrap of fabric. But the torture doesn't end there. Above the racks on white shelves, were _toys. _

Half of Valerie wanted to scream,blush, and slam the door. The other half, the louder one, wanted to look through the costumes just to see what the crew had picked out, and from there decide how bad she was going to have to torture them, however all the… _toys _would burn. All of them. And whoever's idea they were along with them.

She placed Kuma on the floor then walked over to the rack on her left and started leafing through the "clothes".

"Slutty nurse, slutty rabbit, slutty pirate, slutty...ghost?" Valerie's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as she took the costume down for a better look. "How the hell did they even manage that?" Shaking her head, she put the scrap of fabric back and continued browsing.

"Slutty waitress, slutty slut, oh!" Valerie gasped and took down the outfit showing it to the little cub. "Ah..a little too slutly for my liking, but it's so cute!" The costume she held up in front of her was a black french maid uniform, complete with a short skirt, low bust line, countless bows, and frills everywhere. Also connected to the hanger was a frilly head piece, thigh-high socks, and black garter belts to keep them in place. Right beneath where the costume had hung was a pair of black semi-flats.

"I've got to try this on!" Valerie exclaimed happily. She crouched down and gently pushed Kuma out of the closet. When he tried to walk back in she shook her head.

"Nope. You're a boy. No boys allowed where I'm changing." With that she shut the door and the little bear seemed to heave a sigh.

After thirty minutes of battling with the costume. Valerie finally emerged. Spinning around in front of the cub she asked, "What do you think?" Kuma gave her a bear smile and a small yip, translating to 'Pretty!'

"Thanks Ku! I'm really starting to think you're a lot smarter than you let on." She said with a questioning look at the little bear. Kuma made a noise and her a look that could only be described as him says, '"_stupid." _Valerie ignored the little bear and turned back to the bathroom.

"I think I'm going to play with some of that makeup now." Valerie and Kuma went back into the bathroom and Valerie reopened the top cabinet. Pulled out a bottle of liquid foundation, she held it up to the side of her face and in the mirror. The color matched the caramel of her skin perfectly.

"Hm… Someone on the floating bucket of death must have been, or still is, a makeup artist… or a drag queen. Which do you think Ku? I'm betting on drag queen." She looked down to him, pulling more things from the cabinet. "Glad to see you agree. Well, let's get started!"

~~~.~~~

A knock sounded on Valerie's door an hour later. "Hey, Val! We came to check on you!" Penguin called from outside the door. Valerie looked down at herself and glanced in the mirror. An evil smirk appeared on her face. She walked to her door. She hid behind it as she opened it. Once the door was opened wide enough for them both to walk in, she peek her head from behind the door.

"Hey guys!" She said in a cutesy voice. Shachi and Penguin frozen and stared at her face. She looked just like a doll. Her skin positively glow, her eyes looked bigger with fuller eyelashes, her eyebrow nicely arched, and her lips were smaller with a light brush of pink gloss on them. Her hair was down up in an intricate twist of braids into a bun and the frilly maid headpiece sat just behind her free bangs.

Valerie put a faux expression of worry on her face at her two frozen friends and stepped from behind the door. "Are you guys o-" Before she could even finish her question the two collapsed into puddles of blood streaming from their noses.

Valerie looked down at her bloody friends and couldn't stop the evil chuckle that escaped her. She picked Kuma up from beside her and cradled him in the crook of her arm. "Ku, I think I just figured out how I'm going to get back at the guys." She said with another evil smirk. The little bear mirror her expression in his own little bear way.

~~~.~~~

The ship was in utter chaos by the time she reached the floor below her room's. She's pasted nearly half the crew and, being the poor deprived men they were, they all fainted from severe nosebleeds. But Valerie's reign of terror wasn't over yet. Oh no. There was one very _special _person she wanted revenge on, and she wasn't going to stop until she found him and saw his face bloodied and unconscious. Even if she kinda didn't want to see him because of her stupid sad feeling.

Valerie walked to the training area, where she found Bepo beating up a punching bag. The poor thing looked about ready to burst. Valerie smiled and called out to him.

"Hey Bepo!" He turned to her and cocked his head to the side.

"Hello Valerie. Where are you wearing that?" He asked then quickly apologized. Valerie waved the apology away.

"It's fine. It's for revenged." Bepo nodded, a little confused what she'd be getting revenge for with but decided not to ask. Valerie poked her little cub in the head.

"Say 'hello' Kuma." The cub growled in response and turned his head away defiantly. The polar bear frowned.

"You're my subordinate." Bepo said sternly. Kuma didn't turned back and instead made a noise that screamed of insubordination. Before Bepp could respond, Law came down the stair in the training room. A deep scowled marred his face and his eyebrows were knitted in frustration.

Valerie, having had her back to the stairs, started to ask, "Bepo, have you seen-," but was interrupted. At her voice Law had looked up, not really seeing because of his anger, and his scowl deepened.

"You!" He growled out angrily.


	17. Sleep is a Seductive Bitch

**Disclaimer: Valerie is the only one who is mine.**

**Chapter 17: Temptress**

~~~.~~~

"Do you know how much trouble you've caused?" Law asked rhetorically.

"I have an idea." Valerie giggled evilly and answered anyway. Law's eyes narrowed as he tried to glare a hole in his white-haired crew-mate's head. Instead of returning his glare like he expected her to, Valerie's smile turned into a sad frown and she averted her eyes to the floor. The sadness in her eyes caught him by surprise and her quiet stillness drew his eyes to her 'outfit'. Shock took hold of his face for a moment before he school it back into a mask and stared at her with forced indifference.

Valerie glanced up but immediately turned her eyes back to the floor when she saw him staring at her boredly. All desire she had for revenge left her as she remembered she probably wouldn't have long to be with him. Law continued to stared at her and after a few second she cracked.

"I've gotta go." She whispered to the floor and raced passed him and up the stairs. Law stood frozen for a few moments before remembering why he'd sought her out in the first place and followed her.

"Your little 'prank' caused quite a mess. As punishment, you will clean _all _the blood from the floors." He called after her quickly retreating form. Valerie, who'd barely heard him, stopped and looked him in the eyes for the first time.

"Yes sir." She said without her usually sarcasm. Her eyes, face, and voice were completely devoid of any of the emotions the normally flitted across her face.

She took off, but this time Law didn't follow. He'd said what he needed to, so why would he? He was her captain, he didn't really need to know what was wrong with her if it didn't affect himself or the crew. Somehow, Law knew a part of himself didn't agree with that.

~~~.~~~

That night, Law entered his room at the same time he would've if Valerie had been there. For some reason the last few weeks, his insomnia hadn't made itself known. It had allowed him precious hours of sleep that he hadn't been able to get since he was a child, which is what he expected this time as well.

He laid down, feeling oddly cold without the extra body heat, but pushed the discomfort away and pulled his covers further up. He closed his eyes and laid still, but it wasn't until near dawn (not that it they could see the sun since they were deep underwater) that his mind finally shut down and he was able to sleep, only to wake up barely three hours later. The next night was no better. The circles reappeared under his eyes as a dull gray and steadily darkened during the course of a week, and in that same week Law hadn't seen hid nor hair of a certain white-haired girl.

Law sat in his bed and sighed. "And here I thought I'd get more sleep with her out of my hair." Law hummed in thought of what could've caused his insomnia the disappear in the first place.

"_Perhaps being around her mentally tired me out so much that my body was forced to 'shut down'." _He thought, and it made sense. Being around Valerie would tire anyone one out mentally, physically, and emotionally. She was a whirlwind of energy that seemed to get it's power from anyone and everyone around her. So it made sense that since he no longer _had _to be around her, that he wouldn't expended as much energy and exhaust himself. "_So the simple solution, if I wish to sleep well again, is that I need to be around her." _Law frowned. Was it worth it?

He knew there was actually a serious possibility of him developing feelings for the girl and that would be a very bad situation, especial because she nakama. If they ever did get together but ending up breaking it off, he known they'd never be able to go back to how they were now. Hell, he already got insanely jealous over her and they weren't even together. If she were to try to be with someone else, on the crew or not, he knew he'd react badly and that it would affect the crew.

"No. It's not worth."

~~~.~~~

A month passed and Law saw even less of the white-haired girl then he had before, which he found rather odd because in the three weeks she'd been sharing a room with him all her activity seemed the center around himself. He didn't think she'd become close with anyone else on the crew save himself, Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo.

In truth, she hadn't. After leaving Law's room, and subsequently his presence altogether, Valerie had spent most to all of her time in the Control Room helping Penguin and Shachi. When she wasn't there she was elseway, getting to know the crew better and helping them with their chores, as she didn't has any assigned to herself. However she did have one self-appointed duty. Whenever they resurfaced, she'd clean the deck so then when they docked it was always sparkling. This also allowed her to be the first off the sub, so that most of the time when Law left all he saw was a flash of white hair.

Finally fed up with his lack of sleep, after three weeks of being in the seductive embrace of sleep he couldn't get used to being an insomniac again, Law decided to seek Valerie out. But it seemed that no matter where he looked, she'd always evaded him, leaving before he got there and leading him on a wild goose chase. How she even knew he was looking for her was lost on the pirate captain.

From the Control Room he was told Valerie had gone to the Training Room to help clean the floor. From the Training Room, whose floor sparkling, he'd was informed she (and her insubordinate bear) had left to help the guys in the Laundry Room fold. In the Laundry Room he found large stacks of identical overalls and the information that Valerie had gone to the Kitchen to help wash dishes and prepare lunch. In the Kitchen, every dishes was washed and every plate had food on it. One of the cooks told him Valerie had gone to the Control Room, and it took everything in him not the growl and punch something.

When he walked in and again didn't see her, he turned to the man who'd told him the first time that she wasn't in the Control Room, and told him to inform the elusive girl that she was to report to the Captain's Quarters the next time she returned to the Control Room. With that said, Law left and returned to his room to stew in his anger and annoyance.

Three hours later, a hesitant knock sounded on Law's door and he looked up from where he sat at his desk reading. "Enter." He called out.

Slowly the door creaked open to reveal Valerie standing in the doorway with her head lowered. "Yes?" She asked, stepping in and shutting the door behind her. Law noticed that for once she was without the little black cub that seemed to go everywhere with her.

"You're avoiding me." Law stated as he shut his book. It wasn't a question because he already knew it was true. He waited to hear why. Valerie stayed silent. Still a little angry from the chase she'd lead him on he snapped at her. "When your captain speaks to you, you're expected to respond."

Valerie flinched at the anger in his voice before her own anger flared and she viciously replied, "Well, _Sir, _you didn't _ask _me anything, you just _said_ what you assume to be fact. Therefore, I have nothing to _respond _to."

Law narrowed his eyes at her blatant display of insubordination but instead of calling her out on it and getting off track, said, " _Why _are you avoiding me?" He amended.

"I'm not avoiding you, _Sir._" She said emotionlessly but the last word still had a bite to it.

"You are, or were." Valerie opened her mouth to respond but Law held up a hand to silence her. "You were and I know you were. I want to know why, and don't tell me you weren't." Valerie lowered her head once more, her anger gone, and said nothing. Law quickly realized that he didn't like the girl's discernible submission nor did he like her silence. At least not right now.

"Well? Answer me." Valerie let out a small sigh.

"I can't. Not if I cannot say I wasn't avoiding me, because I wasn't." She said the last part in a whisper.

"Really? So how, pray tell, do you define 'avoiding'?" He asked cynically. Valerie opened her mouth to reply to the rhetorical question, but once again Law cut her off, his frustration starting to seep into his voice. "Because _I _define 'avoiding' as making sure you're anywhere I'm not. Which, so far, has been _exactly what you've been doing._ Not just today, but for the past month." Valerie said nothing, just kept staring at the floor. Law felt all his anger vanish as he looked at her.

"I wasn't." She muttered quietly. It sounded pathetic even to her own ears. Law sighed and rubbed his temples. He looked over at a report that Shachi had given to him a while ago during his three hour wait.

"Tomorrow we will be docking on an island. You will accompany me for the day."

"Yes sir." Law glanced at her once more before letting out another sigh.

"Dismissed." Valerie didn't hesitate in leaving and Law found himself alone again. When had that started bothering him?

~~~.~~~

All the following day, Valerie stayed quiet and sullen when she and Law were alone together. When someone from the crew was with them, she was animated and her normal self, but she ignored Law's existence. This, of course, caused said pirate captain to be in a constant state of jealousy, anger, and a bit of confusion. By the time they returned to the sub, to which Valerie quickly escaped from him to, he was completely exhausted, but when he laid down sleep would not come.

Law was about ready to beg the temptress, who'd easily been seducing him into her arms, to take him. It was as though he were what you'd normally think of a pirate, a deprived man, but what his deprivation had him seeking was not of the physical connections most men sought from a woman. No, Law only thought to be within Sleep's addictive, warm embrace.

But that damn seductress had enticed him into her arm and made him feel as though she would stay, only to turn and flee from him the way Valerie had fled down the hall the day she'd left his room, and Sleep evaded him the same way as well.

So Law sat in his bed wondering why his theory had been wrong. It didn't make sense. No matter how he thought about it he should've been able to sleep. From the day she'd gotten her own room, the only thing that had changed in his life had been her constantly hanging around him. Law had remedied that today, but it hadn't worked.

"_But WHY?!" _He yelled in his mind. Law rolled over onto his side and suddenly felt the cold chill he'd felt the first time he'd laid down by himself a month again. It was a chill that he felt from the absence of the extra body heat he'd become accustomed to.

And realization hit him like a ton of brick.

Law got up and left his room, walking quickly to his white-haired crew-mate's room. When he stood in front of her door he knocked loud enough to wake her as she was always asleep by now. After a moment he heard shuffling then a yawn and a groggy voice say, "Orca, Penguin, what'da ya want?"

Law smirked a little. "_Orca?" _When she opened the door and saw who was standing there, her sleepy eyes widened into full awareness.

"Oh! Captain, what can I do for you?" Law's smirk fell at the way she addressed him contrasted with the way she addressed his crewmates. Ignoring her question for the moment, he slipped passed her and into the storage room converted bedroom.

Valerie sighed and shut the door then turned to her captain. "Yes?"

There was a pause before he decided to say, "Come back." Taken by surprise, Valerie blinked hard.

"What?" Confusion knitted her eyebrows together.

Law wasn't so egotistical that he couldn't admit when he needed something (at least, he didn't think so), but that didn't mean he liked it any better. With a deep frown he said, "For some reason when you sleep beside me I'm able to sleep longer than I have since I was a child. I need you to come back so I can sleep." A smirk appeared on Valerie's face.

"She's really got you whipped, huh? Trafalgar Law asking for help, never thought I'd see the day. Who'da thuck?" She said with an exaggerated shake of her head. Law chose to ignore her comment and focus on her sorta-question.

"She?" he asked.

"Sleep, she's one hell of a seductive bitch to be able to get you, of all people, to admit you need help." Law smirked at the personification.

"That she is. Will you return?" Valerie was about to tell him no, because sharing a room would only make them closer and make it hurt more when she was sent back, but then she remembered what Penguin said:

"_...enjoy yourself while you're here." _And finally the sadness that had seemed to plague her was gone. A gentle smile curled the corners of her lips upward.

"If I can keep my room then you've got yourself a sorta roommate. It'd be a waste to not use the room after all the effort you guys put in to it. Plus now we don't have to take turns showering. I can just come to my room, and get dressed here too." Law let out a small sigh. He'd seen how she'd first planned on declining. He wasn't sure why Valerie changed her mind, but he decided it wasn't worth asking.

"That's fine." He said then grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her room. "Now if you don't mind, I haven't slept properly in a month and I'm finding myself quite exhausted." He punctuated the last word with a small yawn. Valerie laughed and let him lead her to his room.

"Aww, did someone miss my cuddles?" She teased. Law smirked.

"No and I certainly didn't miss the headaches you so easily brought either." Valerie grinned.

"Oh hush." Law opened the door, and she rushed in ahead of him and jumped onto the bed with a content sigh. "It's official, you have the most comfortable bed in all of Paradise." She rolled so her face was pressed into the bed.

Law ignored her and pushed her so there was space for him to lie down. "Quiet and go to sleep." He ordered.

Valerie huffed but got under the cover and settled down. "Night Lawsy." she said with a yawn. Law's eyes widened a fraction at the return of the nickname, but made no move to acknowledge the change.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, Valerie shot up. "Oh! I forgot about Kuma." Law grumbled but didn't move. Valerie stared at the door for a minute then sighed and laid back down. "Eh, I'm too lazy to go get him. He'll be fine by himself for one night." She said then fell asleep with Law right behind her.

~~~.~~~

Law groaned as the hazy darkness of sleep lifted from his mind. He opened his eyes and was assaulted by a tuft of white hair. He swiped it away, only to have the head it belonged to shifted and force even more hair into his face.

"Oi," He called to the source of his discomfort. "Get your hair out of my face." Valerie grumbled and pressed her face into his collar.

"Nope. I'm na movin'." She slurred sleepily. Law sighed at tried to settle back down for more sleep, but the finger poking him in the side was making Sleep hard to find. "Don'tcha 'ave Capt'n bis tuh do?"

"No." Law said and tried to ignore her incessant poking.

"Ya have tuh wake up." She yawned out then fell back to sleep. Law frowned then pinched the hand of the arm draped across his stomach.

"If I have to be awake, so do you."

"So petty~" She let of a small laugh and tightened her grip on his stomach. "And warm." She said and snuggled closer, her eyes still closed. Law smirked.

"And you accused me of missing your 'cuddles'." He said the word with obvious distain. Valerie huffed and pinched his side.

"Shuddap. I'mma cuddle whore, so what?" Law sighed with a shake of his head.

"Get off now. I need to get up." Valerie tightened her grip even more.

"Don't wanna." Law stared at the top of her head in disbelief.

"You changed your tune quickly. Yesterday you were still avoiding me, and now you won't let me go. Your species never ceases to amaze me." Valerie laughed and pulled back and look at him.

"Don't you mean gender?" Law shrugged slightly.

"Not much difference."

"Sure." Valerie said with a smile that clearly said she didn't agree.

After a moment of silence, Law asked, "Why were you avoiding me?" Valerie puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

" This again? Geez, Law. Just because a person isn't actively trying to be around you at all times doesn't mean they're avoiding you. You don't bother Penguin and Orca this much." Law frowned.

"That's because I've been seeing them regularly. You, on the other hand, I haven't seen at all this past month, save small glimpses of your hair." Valerie childishly turned her head away from him.

"Che, whatever." Law grasped her chin and turned her face back to him.

"Why were you avoiding me?" He asked again. Valerie looked down at the space between them.

"I wasn't. It's nothing. Please let it go." She said fragmented, whispering the last part so quietly Law had to lean down to hear it. Law sat up, dislodging her from him, and looked down at her.

"No, I won't. Tell me why you avoided me for a month." He demanded. Valerie sighed and sat up as well. She looked him right in the eyes.

"I love you." Law eyes widened a fraction in surprise. That wasn't the answer he'd been expecting. He opened his mouth to respond, (with what he didn't know) but Valerie cut him off like he'd done the previous day. "I've already admitted that, so there's no use hiding the fact. But Law," She placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "You can't love me. I- I don't know how long I'm gonna be in this world, but I know I'm eventually going to get sent back home and I don't want you to be sad or miss me or anything. I thought the best way to avoid that was to avoid you, and I still think that. But if you need me I suppose there's no helping it." Law blinked.

Then blinked again. Whatever explanation he'd been expecting, that surely wasn't it, and he certainly didn't know how to respond it. If he had to say anything it would be-

"I have to admit, there's a strong possibility of me developing feelings for you. I've already admitted that to myself and I might as well tell you too." Valerie looked at him sadly and let her hand fall into her lap.

"See? No matter what I do now, you'll still feel pain when I , Penguin, and Orca." She looked down at her hand. Law frowned.

"You wouldn't be the first crew member to leave." Valerie looked up at him with surprise written on her face. Law stared at her disbelievingly.

"You do realize this is a pirate crew right?" He asked rhetorically. "We fight. Some of us die. It happens." Valerie's ears turned red in embarrassment at her looked back down.

"I- I know that! It's just we haven't really been in any fights since I got here." She defended with a pout. Law gave her a thoughtful smirk.

"You're right, we haven't, But you shouldn't let yourself get lazy just because we haven't been in a fight." He teased.

"I'm not!" His smirk widened.

"Oh really?" He asked then grabbed a pillow at throw it at her face. Valerie yelped as it hit her right in the face. "A person who 'wasn't getting lazy' would've dodged that." He glanced at her angry pout. "Or maybe you were never that good to beginning with."

Valerie gaped at him. "Why you-! How dare-! You-! Ugh!" She sputtered then shot up off the bed, grabbing the pillow as she stood. "Fuck you, you asshole!" She yelled and threw the pillow at him. He easily dodged it with an indulgent smirk.

"No, I think I'll have to decline that offer, tempting as it is." Valerie stood frozen in place with her mouth hanging open and her eyes as wide as saucers.

"You'll catch flies." He chided. That seemed to pull Valerie from her Law-induced stupor. She snapped her mouth shut and glared at him then turned on her heels and stomped out.

~~~.~~~

**A/N: YAY! Another chapter! I thought I'd show you guys what it's like in the mornings for our favorite white-haired brat and pirate captain. They don't always have an emotional conversation, but there is a lot of teasing. Mainly on Law's part and usually about Valerie's snuggle habit. If you're wondering why I personified Sleep as a woman, it's because sleep is a state like death. Death is usually personified as a man, so I guess Sleep is like his wife. That and I just feel like Sleep would be a woman. Um, was there anything else? Oh yeah! So the use of Orca. If you didn't Shachi's name means "killer whale" AKA an Orca, so that's why Valerie now calls him Orca. I think it's cute. Ah yes, one more thing. I just started school, so probably slower updates. Though that's probably not going to be a issue because the story is reaching it's climax and I'm really excited about the rest of this story, which'll be around 10 to 12 more chapters if I don't break them up more. If I do then there'll be more. I think that's all. Sorry for any mistakes or OOCness. Follow. Favorite. REVIEW! Peace.**


	18. Please Read

Hey guys! So, I'm not dead. Sorry for disappearing, but I had shit to do, mainly improving my art skills. Anyway, I'm finally getting around to rewrite the beginning. I suggest you reread it when i'm done cause i'm changing it a bit.

So as an apology for my disappearance, I'll draw y'all scenes or anything to do with this story (even if it's not in the story), just message me what you want. I'll post it on deviantart (info on my profile).

That's all.


End file.
